


Mowa uwodzenia (Signals in Courtship)

by LoboBathory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Build, asgardzki rytuał uwodzenia, długa gra wstępna, randkowanie, zaloty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Tony zaczyna otrzymywać prezenty od Lokiego (co według Thora stanowi element zalotów), początkowo nie jest tym zachwycony, ale szybko zaczyna odwzajemniać jego zainteresowanie. Jakże mógłby inaczej, skoro nikt nigdy wcześniej nie włożył tyle wysiłku w uwodzenie go, a już zwłaszcza nikt tak interesujący jak Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mowa uwodzenia (Signals in Courtship)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Signals in Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544088) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> Ostrzeżenia: asgardzki rytuał zalotów. Z seksem czeka się dłużej niż do pierwszej randki. Mnóstwo dobrego jedzenia. Serio, ten fik zagna was do kuchni. Loki gotuje. Fluff i muffinki. Seks przez telefon i sporo dirty talku. Sugestia mężczyzn w damskiej bieliźnie. Kuchnia to centrum życia towarzyskiego Avengers Tower. Tańce latynoskie. Loki i Tony są tutaj niesamowicie czarujący. Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność. 
> 
> Kolejny z serii "Pierwsze FrostIrony, które czytała Lobo" a.k.a. "tłumaczę moje ulubione w kolejności chronologicznej". Mam wiele sentymentu do tego opowiadania. Z niego wziął się mój headcanon o tym, że Loki jest doskonałym kucharzem. A także pomysł na nieco inne rozwiązanie tego samego motywu. Zainteresowanych odsyłam do [Co kot przytargał](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2788616) mojego autorstwa.
> 
> Betowała otemporaetmores (podziękowania i ukłony).  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: JEST

Tony budzi się pewnego ranka i widzi czerwony kwiat ułożony na poduszce obok swojej głowy. Początkowo jest jedynie skonsternowany, ale potem pyta JARVISa, skąd kwiat się tutaj wziął, kto go zostawił. A JARVIS odpowiada mu z nietypowym dla siebie wahaniem:

– Nie wiem, sir. 

Dobra. 

Tony zabiera kwiat na dół, do warsztatu i poddaje go serii testów, ale nie znajduje nic poza nikłymi śladami magii, będącymi prawdopodobnie pozostałościami po teleportacji. To tylko zwykły kwiat. 

– Dzika lilia, Lilium Philadelphicum – informuje go JARVIS.

Tony jest więc zdziwiony całą tą sytuacją, ale szybko o niej zapomina. Przynajmniej dopóki nie obudzi się kilka dni później z nożem na poduszce. 

 

Nóż jest o wiele mniej subtelny od kwiatu. Jest też jednoznacznie nordycki, z niekończącymi się runicznymi splotami wyrytymi na całej rękojeści, pochwie i strudzinie. Tony znowu znajduje na nim tylko nikłe ślady magii. Ale serio. To, co ten nóż znaczy i od kogo pochodzi, wydaje mu się całkiem oczywiste. 

– Wiesz, Thor – mówi więc przy okazji śniadania – twój brat mi grozi. Masz jakiś pomysł dlaczego?

Thor upuszcza swojego bajgla i szeroko otwiera oczy. 

– Loki? A co on takiego robi?

– Cóż, dzisiaj obudziłem się z nożem od niego na poduszce – odpowiada Stark. 

Z jakiegoś powodu Thor wydaje się tym zdezorientowany.

– Nożem? Jakiego rodzaju?

Więc Tony wraca do warsztatu po sztylet i wręcza go Thorowi. Natasha również wydaje się nim zainteresowana, pochyla się, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć, kiedy podaje nóż Gromowładnemu. Ale pewnie bardziej ciekawi ją samo ostrze niż jego związek z Lokim. 

Oczy Thora rozwierają się szerzej, kiedy widzi sztylet i pochwę. Wyciąga z niej ostrze i ogląda je uważnie pod światłem lampy. 

– To – zaczyna powoli – zostało wykute przez mojego brata własnoręcznie. – Chowa je z powrotem i oddaje Tony’emu. – To nie jest groźba. Mój brat smoli do ciebie cholewki. 

Clint i Bruce dławią się własnym śniadaniem i zaczynają kaszleć. Thor nie pozwala jednak, by to mu przeszkodziło, kontynuując głośniej:

– Czyżbyś otrzymał od niego również kwiat?

– Cóż, w zasadzie tak. – Tony znajduje zdjęcie dzikiej lilii na tablecie, aby mu je pokazać. 

– Lilia – stwierdza Thor, kiwając głową. – Tak myślałem. Mój brat proponuje ci partnerstwo. 

Clint zaczyna wyć ze śmiechu. Kolejne dziesięć minut wypełniają subtelne i jawne przytyki. Pada sporo komentarzy o tym, jak to reputacja Tony’ego jako playboya obróciła się na jego niekorzyść. Tony sporo wywraca oczyma i odszczekuje się, jak tylko może, ale i tak jest wdzięczny, kiedy znudzona tym wreszcie Natasha postanawia zmienić temat. 

Trochę później Tony nareszcie ma czas dla siebie. Z trudem znajduje w laboratorium trochę wolnej przestrzeni i odkłada tam sztylet wraz z podwiędłym kwiatem, którego najwyraźniej zapomniał wyrzucić. Z namysłem rozważa słowa Thora. Partnerstwo, jak to ujął. Kiedy razem z Gromowładnym zmywali talerze (bo według rozpiski wypadała ich kolej, Tony nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego z własnej woli), dowiedział się, że intencje zalotów odczytuje się według rodzaju kwiatów, które je inicjują. Lilia oznacza partnerstwo. Fakt, że jest to dzika lilia, oznacza, że Loki zdaje sobie sprawę z natury Tony’ego. Tony nie wie, co Thor miał na myśli, mówiąc to. Za to kazał JARVISowi przeprowadzić stosowne poszukiwania, ale okazuje się, że symbolika kwiatów zawiera wiele sprzecznych znaczeń, a kultura wikingów nie brała pod uwagę czegoś takiego jak rozbudowany rytuał zalotów. Jedynym dostępnym źródłem informacji jest więc Thor, ale Tony nie może go wypytywać w obecności innych. Ich reakcje dziś rano wystarczą mu na długo i nie zamiaru prowokować dalszych zaczepek. 

Ale w końcu udaje mu się przydybać Thora na osobności. 

– Więc – zaczyna, opierając się o ścianę siłowni. Thor podnosi ciężary. Czuje się w siłowni jak ryba w wodzie, zwłaszcza, że Tony podrasował ich sprzęt tak, aby stanowił wyzwanie dla jego supermiły. – Jeśli chodzi o konkury. 

Thor uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, wyglądając, jakby wcale nie dźwigał czegoś, co pięciokrotnie przewyższa jego masę ciała. 

– Oczywiście, przyjacielu! Musisz wiedzieć, że mój brat jest doskonałym partnerem!

Oczy Tony’ego otwierają się szerzej wbrew jego woli. 

– Uch, Thor, stary, nie możesz tak mówić. To brzmi, jakbyś sam próbował i polecał innym. 

– Nie rozumiem. – Thor marszczy brwi wyraźnie zdezorientowany. 

I nie, Tony nie zamierza mu tego wyjaśniać. Wzrusza ramionami. 

– Nieważne. Chciałem cię tylko spytać, co właściwie proponuje mi Loki?

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Thor. – Nie rozmawiałem z nim o tym. – Zapewne dlatego, że Loki po prostu z nim nie rozmawia, ale żaden z nich nie zamierza o tym wspominać. – Powinieneś sam go zapytać. 

– Uhm, okej, ale jak? Nie zostawił mi przecież swojego numeru telefonu. 

Thor marszczy brwi. 

– To nieco zmienia rytuał zalotów. I nie rozważałem tego wcześniej, ale teraz widzę, że nie podszedłem właściwie do uwodzenia mojej ukochanej Jane. – Przestaje podnosić ciężary i siada. 

Tony przysiada na ławce obok niego. 

– Co zmienia fakt, że nie mam jego numeru? Macie telefony w Asgardzie?

– Nie, sama możliwość porozumiewania się przez nie zmienia wszystko – oznajmia Thor. – Tradycja nakazuje, aby w czasie zalotów potencjalna para nie komunikowała się z sobą, aż pewne postanowienia nie zostaną powzięte. 

Co?

– Dlaczego? – To brzmi niesamowicie wiktoriańsko. A Tony nie jest fanem wiktoriańskiej moralności i obyczajowości (a wie o nich teraz co nieco, po tym, jak dzięki JARVISowi dostał pełen wykaz różnych form konkurów).

– Aby rodziny oblubieńców nie pozabijały osób ubiegających się o względy ich członków, rzecz jasna – tłumaczy mu Thor. 

Racja, to przecież oczywiste. 

– Uhm, a czemu miałyby to robić?

Thor z namysłem zaciska usta. 

– Ponieważ konkury nie dotyczą tylko oblubieńców, ale również ich rodzin. Bardzo łatwo jest obrazić honor osoby, którą się uwodzi, a przez to honor całej rodziny. Jeśli do tego doszło, jedynym sposobem, by zmazać plamę na honorze, jest rozlanie krwi osoby uwodzącej. 

Cóż, to całkiem logiczne. Albo i nie. 

– Ale wiesz, ja nie mam rodziny. 

Thor wydaje się obrażony. 

– Czyż nie walczymy w jednej drużynie, Człowieku Z Żelaza?

Och nie. Thor nazywa go tak tylko w formalnych sytuacjach. 

– Uch, no tak. Oczywiście, że tak, Thorze. Ale to nie jest tak wiążące, prawda? 

– Rozumiem. – Thor marszczy brwi. – To kolejna różnica kulturowa? W Asgardzie ci, którzy walczą ramię w ramię, tworząc braterstwo broni, uważani są za rodzinę. 

Okej, Tony nie ma pojęcia, co z tym faktem zrobić, postanawia więc zostawić go na później. 

– Więc skoro jesteś moją rodziną… czy nie sprawia to, że ja i Loki jesteśmy spokrewnieni?

– Absolutnie nie – dziwi się Thor. – Dlaczego mielibyście być?

Cóż, skoro Tony jest rodziną Thora, który jest rodziną Lokiego… ale nie łączą ich więzy krwi, więc chyba jednak nie. Wydaje się to niezwykle skomplikowane, kolejna rzecz do przemyślenia w wolnej chwili. 

– Okej, wracając do tematu: jak mam porozmawiać z Lokim, skoro nie wiem, jak się z nim skontaktować?

– Cóż, skoro już jesteś świadomy, że możesz w ten sposób zagrozić życiu Lokiego, ja mogę się z nim rozmówić – oferuje Thor z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Tony nie ma pojęcia, co naprawdę myśli, kiedy to mówi. 

– Uhm, pomyślę o tym – zapewnia. – Dzięki, stary. – Klepie Thora po masywnym ramieniu i wycofuje się do laboratorium, aby to przetrawić. 

 

Trzy dni później budzi się i znajduje cupcake’a na poduszce. Jest czarny i ozdobiony srebrnym emblematem ze Star Treka – oznaczeniami naukowymi, nie oficerskimi. 

– JARVIS – odzywa się – skąd Loki wie, że lubię Star Treka?

– Być może wspomniał pan o tym w wywiadzie kilka miesięcy temu, sir – wyjaśnia mu AI.

Cóż, dobra. Tony ogląda babeczkę i obwąchuje ją podejrzliwie – i wyczuwa odległy, niemal nikły zapach alkoholu i mięty, swoich dwóch ulubionych rzeczy. Oooch.

Podnosi cupcake’a i odsłania znajdujący się pod nim kawałek papieru. Jest to pełna lista składników – znajdują się na niej orzechy włoskie i ciemna czekolada, crème de menthe i cała masa innych rzeczy. Tony nie wie, czy ma to stanowić próbę przekonania go, że ciastko nie jest zatrute w związku z faktem, iż nie są z Lokim w przyjacielskich stosunkach (chociaż kto wpisałby truciznę na listę składników?), czy też zostało to dodane ze względu na potencjalne alergie. Tony nie jest alergikiem i ma wrażenie, że gdyby był, stanowiłoby to element artykułu o nim na wikipedii. 

Cupcake z alkoholem i to zanim jeszcze wstał z łóżka. Cudownie. 

– Sir… – zaczyna JARVIS, kiedy Tony otwiera usta, ale jest już za późno. Tony bierze wielki, pyszny gryz. Okazuje się, że ciastko jest genialne. Nie za słodkie – Tony nie przepada za słodkościami – a orzechy sprawiają, że jest też przyjemnie chrupiące. Ciemna czekolada jest wysokiej jakości i przyjemnie, słodko-gorzko, rozpływa się w ustach. A posiekana mięta podkreśla smak crème de menthe. Jest doskonałe. Tony chce więcej. 

Niestety, więcej się nie pojawia. Musi sobie poradzić z tym jednym, którego ma. To pierwszy prezent, który ma dla niego cokolwiek wspólnego z uwodzeniem. Sztylet był piękny i Loki wykuł go własnoręcznie, co było naprawdę świetne, ale upieczone przez kogoś słodkości są czymś, co nawet on rozpoznaje jako konkury. Sam kilka razy zrobił coś do jedzenia swoim partnerom, ale nikt nigdy nie zrobił tego dla niego – a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Omlet od czasu do czasu, jasne, kawa, drinki, ale nikt nigdy nic mu nie upiekł. Tony jest zachwycony. 

– Jesteś dzisiaj w dobrym nastroju – zauważa Natasha, kiedy Tony schodzi na śniadanie. Stark nie jest znany z bycia rannym ptaszkiem. 

– Dostałem cupcake’a na dzień dobry – uśmiecha się Tony. 

– Skąd? – Marszczy brwi. – I tylko jednego? Dlaczego nie zamówiłeś dla wszystkich? – Pytanie jest usprawiedliwione. Tony często obdarowuje swoich towarzyszy bez powodu ani okazji. 

– Od Lokiego. – Nalewa sobie kawy. Jego słowa sprawiają, że wszyscy milkną. 

– Dał ci cupcake’a? – pyta Clint z niedowierzaniem. 

– Proszę, powiedz, że go nie zjadłeś – dodaje Bruce, wyglądając na przerażonego. 

Tony mierzy ich wzrokiem. 

– Zjadłem i był pyszny. 

To wywołuje falę protestów. Krytykują jego bezmyślne zachowanie (nic nowego) i kwestionują jego poczytalność. Tony tylko wzrusza ramionami i smaruje swojego tosta masłem, aż do wszystkich dociera, że ich nie słucha. 

 

Kolejny prezent od Lokiego nie pojawia się w jego łóżku i dzięki za to bogom, ponieważ następnym prezentem dla Tony’ego jest Wilson Grant Fisk. 

Siedzą wszyscy razem w salonie, próbując odwieść Steve’a od jego pomysłu spędzenia wspólnie wieczoru. Dla Steve’a oznacza to gry planszowe albo karciane. Tony i Clint mają ich po dziurki w nosie i próbują go przekonać, że xbox liczy się jako wspólne granie. Natasha przegląda Cosmopolitan i edukuje Thora w kwestiach mody, aby nigdy więcej nie ubrał jedwabnej różowej albo żółtej koszuli, nie wspominając nawet o skarpetkach do sandałów, a Jane i Bruce rozwiązują sudoku na czas. Tony nie może już się z nimi ścigać, bo zawsze wygrywa. 

Innymi słowy, spędzają wieczór w spokojnej, rodzinnej atmosferze, kiedy nagle Kingpin, szef mafijny i wrzód na dupie wielu osób, pojawia się znikąd na ich dywanie, związany jak indyk na Święto Dziękczynienia. Obok niego teleportuje się małe pudełko – później okaże się, że jest wypełnione dokumentacją poczynań Fiska, dostarczając dość dowodów, aby wsadzić go za kratki z wielokrotnym wyrokiem dożywocia. 

– Ergh – mówi Steve, patrząc na zakneblowanego Fiska, który gapi się na nich. 

– Co znowu. – Clint pochodzi do mężczyzny i trąca stopą jego, a następnie pudełko. 

– Nie wykrywam żadnych niebezpiecznych materiałów – informuje ich JARVIS. 

Wzruszając ramionami, Clint nieco odsuwa pokrywę pudełka i pochyla się, aby zajrzeć do środka. 

– Mhmhph hm mhphm mph! – mamrocze Fisk ze złością. 

– Zamknij się – odpowiada mu Tony. Fisk wkurwiał go już od dłuższego czasu. Przypomina mu Stane’a z tą swoją śliską, obleśną zdolnością do wyłgiwania się ze wszystkiego. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest przestępcą, ale nikt nie ma żadnych dowodów. 

– Och! – krzyczy Clint, wciąż pochylony nad pudełkiem. – Spójrzcie na to! – Wyjmuje z niego stosik zdjęć i przegląda je szybko, zanim poda je Tony’emu. Przedstawiają egzekucję jakiegoś mężczyzny, na której Fisk siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie. 

Tony przegląda zdjęcia z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Clint dalej przegrzebuje się przez zawartość pudełka, wyciągając z niego przenośne dyski pełne danych. Tony podchodzi do Fiska i wyciąga mu z ust knebel. 

– Wsadźcie mnie do cholernego więzienia, na litość boską! – krzyczy Kingpin. 

Tony mruga. 

– Co?

– Zadzwońcie do SHIELD, na co czekacie?!

– Czy mam omamy słuchowe? – Tony uśmiecha się słodko. – Chcesz, żebyśmy zadzwonili po SHIELD? Ale z jakiego niby powodu?

– W tym pudełku znajdziecie więcej niż jeden powód – syczy Fisk. – Przestań się wygłupiać, Stark, ten dupek powiedział, że jeśli nie aresztujecie mnie w ciągu pół godziny, to po mnie wróci!

Tony mruży oczy.

– Jaki dupek? – Konflikt pomiędzy złoczyńcami? Albo pomiędzy mafiosami, bo Fisk pasuje do obu kategorii. 

– Ten zielonooki popapraniec – wyrzuca z siebie Fisk, co niezbyt im pomaga, ale wtedy mężczyzna wskazuje głową na Thora. – Brat tego tutaj.

Ach. 

Bruce nagle wybucha śmiechem. 

– Zobaczcie, co kot przytargał! – wydusza z siebie, przez co Natasha też zaczyna się śmiać. 

– Najpierw ciastka, teraz głowy przestępczego świata, co będzie następne? – chichocze Clint. 

Tony wywraca oczyma. 

– Naprawdę, prześmieszne. JARVIS, dzwoń po Fury’ego. 

Pół godziny później Fisk i pudełko pełne dowodów zostają zabrani z ich salonu przez całą drużynę agentów SHIELD. Oczywiście Tony najpierw robi kopię wszystkiego, co mają teraz na Fiska. A Fury domaga się wyjaśnienia, co tak naprawdę zaszło. Ani Clint, ani Natasha nie są pomocni w wyjaśnianiu sytuacji, ponieważ wciąż chichoczą i wymyślają głupie żarty o tym, jak konkury wyglądają w przypadku złoczyńców. Thor nie reaguje dobrze na nazwanie jego brata złoczyńcą – Asgard zapłacił Ziemi reparację za dokonane w czasie najazdu zniszczenia w formie magicznych napraw miasta i rekompensaty za każde odebrane wtedy życie. Bardzo postarali się, aby naprawić czyny Lokiego. Ostatecznie jednak jego pozycja pozostaje niejasna. 

– Nie wiem! – wybucha w końcu Tony. – Odpieprzcie się! – I z tym niebywale niedojrzałym akcentem wychodzi z pokoju i zamyka się w laboratorium. 

Nie obchodzi go, co Fury i reszta myślą o Lokim i tym, że uwodzi Tony’ego, ponieważ on sam, i przyznaje to bez wstydu, lubi to. Loki z pewnością starannie wszystko przemyślał – przeprowadził własne śledztwo, bo Tony nie chodzi i nie rozpowiada na prawo i lewo, że lubi Star Treka. Bóg musiał też dowiedzieć się czegoś o samym serialu, skoro przygotował dla niego insygnia naukowe, a nie oficerskie. Nie wie, czy Loki zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego Tony tak osobiście odbiera poczynania Fiska. Wybrał jednak kogoś, kto sprawia mu kłopoty i kto nie jest na tyle ważny, aby Iron Man sam chciał się nim zająć. I jest pewien, że Loki dobrze to zaplanował, ponieważ jest wielu innych przestępców, którzy nie dają im żyć, łatwiejszych do ujęcia niż Fisk. Zebranie dowodów musiało mu też zająć sporo czasu, z pewnością więcej niż te dwa tygodnie, które minęły od dnia, kiedy Tony otrzymał lilię. To jasna wskazówka co do tego, jak bardzo ta sprawa została przemyślana – nie tylko złapanie Fiska, ale całe konkury. To niesamowicie Tony’emu pochlebia i zaczyna traktować całą tę sprawę nieco poważniej. 

Jasne, wcale nie sądził wcześniej, że Loki sobie z niego żartuje. Reakcja Thora i wyciągnięte z niego informacje bardzo szybko sprawiły, że przestał brać takie wyjaśnienie pod uwagę. Ale przecież on i Loki nie mieli wielu okazji do tego, aby się spotkać. Odbyli ze sobą jedną rozmowę i skończyło się to na wyrzuceniu Tony’ego przez okno jego własnej Wieży, oczywiste jest więc, dlaczego miał pewne wątpliwości co do szczerości intencji Lokiego. Od tamtej pory się nie wiedzieli, nie słyszał nawet o nim w plotkach przekazywanych przez Thora. Nie wiedział więc, skąd to wszystko się wzięło. Ale najwyraźniej Loki ma poważne zamiary co do proponowanego „partnerstwa”. 

 

Przez kilka następnych dni nic się nie dzieje, więc Tony wykorzystuje tę okazję, aby znowu porozmawiać z Thorem. 

– Hej, stary – mówi, siadając obok niego przy kuchennym stole, gdzie Gromowładny zjada kolejne pudełko poptartów.– Jeśli chodzi o te konkury. 

Thor przytakuje i zaczyna szybciej żuć. 

– Chciałabym wiedzieć, czego się ode mnie oczekuje. 

Mężczyzna przełyka. 

– Co masz na myśli?

– Chodzi mi o to, że dostaję od niego te wszystkie prezenty. Musi być coś, czym mogę się odwdzięczyć.

Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnia twarz boga. 

– Masz zamiar przystać na konkury mego brata?

– Cóż, zasadniczo tak – przytakuje Tony. 

Thor ze szczęścia porywa go w objęcia. 

– Te wieści radują mnie bardzo. – Proponuje Tony’emu poptarta. – Od dawna byłem zdania, że doskonale do siebie pasujecie. 

– Serio? – Tonu unosi brew. – Czemu?

– Pod wieloma względami jesteście do siebie podobni – odpowiada Thor enigmatycznie. – A na tym etapie nie możesz zrobić nic poza dalszym akceptowaniem podarunków od mojego brata. 

Tony przygryza wargę. 

– Cóż, dobra, ale co… ale tak w ogóle co mam z tym zrobić i kiedy mam to zrobić?

Thor przechyla głowę. 

– Mój brat okazał ci swoje zdolności jako kowal i zrozumienie dla twojej pozycji jako wojownika. Udowodnił ci, że potrafi zdobyć pożywienie i pokonać twoich wrogów, a także okazał zrozumienie dla midgardzkiego systemu prawnego i swoje poparcie dla twojej misji. – Tak, Tony już do tego doszedł, ale to dziwnie ekscytujące, że Thor wyciągnął takie same wnioski. – Prawdopodobnie będzie dalej kontynuował demonstrowanie tego, że jest dla ciebie odpowiednim i godnym partnerem. Jeśli zaakceptujesz jego umizgi, rozpoczną się właściwe konkury. 

– Konkury. – Tony marszczy brwi. – Co dokładnie się z tym wiąże?

– Przypominają to, co wy nazywanie umawianiem się ze sobą – wyjaśnia Thor. Niezbyt to pomocne, bo randki to kolejne dość enigmatyczne określenie, ale Tony przynajmniej wie, co mniej więcej oznacza. 

– Cóż, ciekawi mnie, co będzie następne – mówi i musi przyznać, że niecierpliwie wyczekuje kolejnego kroku Lokiego. 

 

Jakieś pięć dni po tym, jak ujęli Fiska, Tony budzi się i znajduje w łóżku czarne pudełko na biżuterię. Otwiera je natychmiast i odkrywa, że w jego wnętrzu znajduje się bransoletka. Przypomina trochę bransoletki w stylu shamballa (Tony ma ich trochę), a jednak jest inna. Paciorki są duże i wydają się zrobione z drewna, mają kolor od złotego brązu do niemalże czerni. Każda z nich jest pokryta znakami, które nic mu nie mówią. Wyglądają ozdobnie, ale również funkcjonalnie, jakby miały jakiś ukryty cel. 

– Hej, Thor – woła boga, kiedy pół godziny później wchodzi do kuchni. 

– Tobie też dzień dobry, Tony – odzywa się Natasha, z naciskiem wymawiając jego imię. 

– Tak, jasne, cześć wszystkim. – Tony wywraca oczyma i otwiera pudełko, pokazując bransoletkę Thorowi. – Co to jest? Bo mam dziwne wrażenie, że służy do czegoś więcej niż do ozdoby. 

Thor zerka na błyskotkę, mruga i pochyla się nad puzderkiem, aby lepiej widzieć. Zanim jednak zdoła coś powiedzieć, odzywa się Clint:

– Dziwoląg wciąż wysyła ci prezenty?

– Nie nazywaj go tak – mówi Tony, krzywiąc się.

Clint gapi się na niego. 

– Będę nazywał go, jak tylko zechcę, i chcę też wiedzieć, czemu mu na to pozwalasz. 

– Ponieważ mam na to ochotę? – odgryza się Stark. – I to żadnej mierze nie jest twoja sprawa. 

Clint już otwiera usta, ale zanim się odezwie, Natasha klepie go w ramię. 

– Clint – mówi – on ma rację. 

Teraz łucznik posyła jej znaczące spojrzenie. 

– Wiesz, co on… 

– Tak, wiem – przerywa mu spokojnie. – Ale jego winy zostały odkupione i minął już niemal rok. To decyzja Tony’ego i chociaż jego gust jest wysoce dyskusyjny, to nie nasza sprawa. 

Clint patrzy na niego ostro, podnosi się i bez słowa opuszcza kuchnię. 

– Porozmawiam z nim – zapewnia Steve, biorąc ze sobą dwa bajgle i idąc za łucznikiem. 

Po tym, jak obaj wyszli, Tony odwraca się w stronę Thora, jakby nic im nie przerwało rozmowy. 

– Więc?

– Z pewnością jest zaczarowana – tłumaczy mu Gromowładny, wciąż skupiony na bransolecie. Tony zauważa, że jej nie dotyka. – Wygląda to na zaklęcia ochronne, przynajmniej kilka rodzajów zaklęć ochronnych. Ale nigdy dotąd nie widziałem ich w takiej formie, a już z pewnością nie w takiej kombinacji. To fascynujące. 

Taak, tyle Tony sam zauważył. Domyślił się, że magia będzie w to zaangażowana. 

– Więc twoim zdaniem to jakieś zaklęcia, tak? Jakiego rodzaju?

– Ten jest przeciwko złemu oku. – Thor wskazuje jeden z paciorków. – Ale tu są części innej tarczy ochronnej. To rozpoznaję jako słowa wchodzące w skład zaklęcia ochronnego, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć którego. Przepraszam, przyjacielu, magia nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną – wyjaśnia. – Zawsze brakło mi cierpliwości, jakiej wymagała nauka tej sztuki. 

– Hmm. – Tony marszczy brwi. – Ale wszystkie rozpoznajesz jako zaklęcia ochronne?

– Niemal na pewno wszystkie. 

– Fajnie. – Wyjmuje bransoletkę z pudełka, dotykając jej po raz pierwszy. Nie czuje niczego szczególnego, wydaje mu się, że to normalna bransoletka z drewnianych paciorków. Wkłada ją i oglądanie uważnie, obracając rękę. Wygląda dobrze. Tony lubi dodatki, chociaż zwykle ich nie nosi na wypadek, gdyby musiał włożyć zbroję, albo kiedy zamierza pracować w laboratorium. Wtedy tylko mu przeszkadzają. – Hej, Thor, czy możesz rzucić jakieś zaklęcie?

Thor unosi brew. 

– Zakładam, że inne niż używanie Mjölnira? Mogę wskrzeszać ogień. – Krzywi się i pochyla głowę. – Loki poświęcił wiele lat i wykazał wiele cierpliwości, aby mnie tego nauczyć. 

– Dobra, w takim razie spróbuj mnie podpalić. – Tony wysuwa w jego stronę ramię z bransoletką. 

– Na pewno? – Thor marszczy brwi. – Mogę cię skrzywdzić. 

Tony potakuje. 

– Jeśli to zaklęcia ochronne, jak mówiłeś, nic nie powinno mi się stać. Dawaj. 

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Thor kładzie ręce po obu stronach ramienia Tony’ego, tuż nad bransoletką. Rozcapierza palce i zamyka oczy, mamrocząc zaklęcie. Początkowo nic się nie dzieje, aż nagle płomień pojawia się dokładnie tam, gdzie znajduje się ręka Starka, ochraniania przez niewidzialną tarczę, gaszącą płomienie. 

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko i już otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nagle pojawiają się kolejne płomienie, tym razem zielone, tuż nad bransoletką. Znikają, zostawiając po sobie niewielką karteczkę. Mężczyzna odruchowo wyciąga po nią rękę. Rozkłada ją i widzi eleganckie litery, wykaligrafowane zielonym atramentem. Jest to ten sam charakter pisma, którym wypisana była lista składników cupcake’a. Nie rób tego więcej, marnujesz tylko dobre zaklęcie (ale nie martw się, tym razem unikniesz konsekwencji, bo jakoś udało mi się przewidzieć, że to zrobisz i zabezpieczyłem bransoletę na taką ewentualność).

Tony nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. 

– Co tam jest napisane? – pyta z ciekawością Bruce. 

– Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co nie? – Tony mruga do niego, składa karteczkę i chowa ją do kieszeni. – Super. 

– To jest imponujące – zgadza się Thor. – Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem zaklęć ochronnych w takiej formie. Zmienienie ich zapisu tak, iż dalej działają w pełni sprawnie, dowodzi, jak biegły i utalentowany w sztuce magicznej jest Loki. 

Taaa, teraz Tony ma wrażenie, że Thor tak jakby próbuje podkreślać zalety Lokiego. Nie musi jednak zbytnio się starać, Loki sam potrafi mu odpowiednio zaimponować. Wie też, że Gromowładny nie posunąłby się do kłamstwa.

 

– O, biżuteria? – pyta go później Pepper, zaskoczona i podejrzliwa. Wie, że Tony przyszedł na spotkanie z nią prosto z warsztatu i jest w pełni świadoma, że gdyby nie wymogi BHP, najchętniej pracowałby nago (co i tak parokrotnie mu się zdarzyło). – Co się dzieje?

I tu następuje ten niezręczny moment, kiedy musisz powiedzieć swojej byłej, że się z kimś spotykasz. Zerwali ze sobą jedenaście miesięcy temu – zaraz po inwazji Pepper zrozumiała, że nie może poradzić sobie z ciągłym strachem o Tony’ego. Patrząc na to z pewnego dystansu, nie mógł powiedzieć, że było to całkowicie niespodziewane. Niemniej cała sytuacja nie stała się dla nich przez to mniej bolesna. 

Do tej pory udało im się minąć niezręczną fazę pozerwaniową i Tony miał nadzieję, że to się teraz nie zmieni. 

– No, cześć. Uch. 

Pepper unosi dłoń, dając mu znak, aby zamilknął, drugą ręką pocierając czoło. 

– Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Masz kogoś. 

– Cóż, niezupełnie. Raczej… jestem właśnie uwodzony. 

Na to kobieta unosi brwi. 

– Uwodzony?

Tony przytakuje bezwstydnie. 

– Taaa. Tak w każdym razie ujął to Thor. Najwyraźniej tak się to robi w Asgardzie. 

– Przez kogo? – Pepper wskazuje bransoletkę. – Chyba nie tę modelkę, z którą sfotografowano cię w zeszłym miesiącu, nie wydawała się nordyckim typem. 

– Nie. To Loki. Brat Thora. Ten od inwazji? – dodaje, kiedy Pepper nie reaguje. Zrozumienie pojawia się na jej twarzy. 

– Ten od inwazji? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Bo mam nadzieję, że sobie ze mnie żartujesz, Tony. 

Odkąd ze sobą zerwali, jej tolerancja na idiotyzmy Starka stała się o wiele mniejsza. 

– Nie. Nie żartuję sobie z ciebie. Cóż, przynajmniej nie w tym przypadku. Żartowałem sobie, kiedy mówiłem, że się spóźnię z powodu korków, a to dlatego, że… 

– Tony! – warczy na niego Pepper. Kiedy wreszcie milknie, kobieta zamyka oczy i bierze kilka głębszych oddechów. – Dobrze. Nie skomentuję tego, ponieważ to nie moja sprawa. Zamiast tego zajmijmy się tymi sferami twojego życia, za zajmowanie się którymi mi płacisz. 

Okej, nie uzyskał jej aprobaty. Tony nie może powiedzieć, żeby był z tego zadowolony, ale z drugiej strony – nie spodziewał się niczego innego. 

 

Następne, co otrzymuje od Lokiego, to zaproszenie wypisane jego eleganckim pismem; zielony atrament na grubym, drogim papierze. 

 

Tony,

Byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś zechciał spotkać się ze mną w pięknej kawiarni, której adres zamieszczam tutaj wraz z datą i godziną, o której będę cię oczekiwał. Nie martw się, to ustronne miejsce z dyskretną obsługą.

Mam nadzieję, że rychło cię zobaczę,

Loki

 

Tony to uwielbia. Nigdy by się tego po sobie nie spodziewał, ale absolutnie uwielbia być uwodzonym w ten sposób. Uwielbia to, jak wiele wysiłku wkłada w to Loki. I już dlatego nie ma mowy, żeby nie stawił się na randkę – ale nie tylko dlatego. Chce spytać Lokiego, dlaczego się nim zainteresował, i spotkać go, kiedy nie zachowuje się jak obłąkany maniak. Nie żeby to nie było cholernie podniecające i tak dalej, ale kiepski byłby z tego materiał na związek, przynajmniej taki, jaki oferuje mu Loki. I nie wydaje mu się, aby wtedy poznał prawdziwego Lokiego. Kiedy Thor opowiada o swoim bracie (a robi to bez przerwy) mówi o zabawnym, wyszczekanym, podstępnym gościu. O kimś dokładnie w typie Tony’ego. 

Wiele osób pewnie uważa, że Tony nie ma tego typu problemów, ale tak samo jak wszyscy, on też denerwuje sie przed pierwszą randką. 

Nie wie, co na siebie włożyć. 

Tony lubi ciuchy. Wygląda w nich w dobrze (i bez nich też), a większość czasu zajmuje mu ukrycie poświaty z reaktora. Zazwyczaj sam się ubiera, ale ma też stylistę, który mówi mu, co powinien nosić i kupuje mu ciuchy. Tony zazwyczaj korzysta z jego porad przy publicznych wystąpieniach. A jednak w wieczór przed wielką randką (pięć dni po otrzymaniu zaproszenia) dalej nie ma pojęcia, w co się ubrać, więc dzwoni do Louisa. 

– Koszula – oznajmia Louis stanowczo po tym, jak Tony wyjaśnia mu sytuację. – T-shirt i marynarka albo koszula i skórzana kurka. 

– Okej, dobra. – Tony podchodzi do szafy, myśląc, że wreszcie złapał, o co chodzi, ale zaraz potem jego mózg znowu pustoszeje, bo jego szafa to całe pomieszczenie i ma dosłownie setki koszul, i t-shirtów i kurtek. – … musisz powiedzieć coś trochę bardziej precyzyjnego, bo zupełnie się zgubiłem. 

– Jasne. W zeszłym tygodniu kupiłem ci tę niesamowitą koszulę, jest czarna w bardzo wąskie białe prążki. 

– Aha. – Tony idzie w stronę sekcji z czarnymi koszulami. Jakieś dwadzieścia z nich ma prążki. – … I?

– Na litość boską, Tony. Ma czarny kołnierz i mankiety, połowa guzików jest czarna, a połowa w ukośne białe linie. Ma dwie kieszeni z paskami, też ukośnymi. 

– Dobra. – Przekopuje się przez połowę swoich prążkowanych garniturów, zanim znajduje tę koszulę. – Ma krótsze rękawy? Jesteś pewien, że będzie na mnie pasować?

– Idealnie – odpowiada niecierpliwie Louis. – To randka, prawda? Wierz mi, będziesz w tym wyglądał smakowicie. 

– Muszę się ubierać, żeby tak wyglądać? – drażni się Tony. 

– Nie odpowiem na to, ty próżny dupku. To wszystko? 

Tony się krzywi. 

– Nie. Spodnie. Dżinsy czy od garnituru?

– Dżinsy, koniecznie. Coś codziennego, ale wypranego, najlepiej szarawego. Nie chcesz wyglądać, jakbyś starał się za bardzo, ale nie chcesz też wyglądać, jakbyś po prostu wrzucił na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy, bo ci nie zależy. 

– Nie, naprawdę tego nie chcę – przyznaje Tony, przegrzebując się przez dżinsy. – Buty?

– Czarne oxfordy, ale nic nazbyt wyszukanego. I ta czarna skórzana kurtka, którą ci kupiłem, jasne?

– Tak, tak, dzięki. 

– Będziesz wyglądał smakowicie – zapewnia go Louis, zanim się rozłączy. 

Racja. O to chodzi. Doszedł już do wniosku, że Loki może być nim zainteresowany (chociaż sam Tony chciałby wiedzieć, kiedy to się stało), ale to nie oznacza, że tak zostanie, kiedy zaczną się naprawdę spotykać. 

 

Następnego dnia Tony jest jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany, nawet jeśli już wie, co na siebie włoży (i w czym wygląda naprawdę dobrze, jeśli może wyrazić swoją opinię). Kawiarnia, którą wybrał Loki, nie znajduje się daleko od Wieży. Sprawdził już jej położenie przez Google’a. Dotarcie tam nie zajmie mu nawet godziny i to w godzinach szczytu. Ma być tam na trzecią, ale już o dwunastej nie jest w stanie skoncentrować się na niczym na tyle, żeby chociaż wygłupiać się w laboratorium. Idzie więc popływać, aby rozładować nerwową energię. Po tym czuje się o wiele lepiej. Ubiera się i zjada szybko kanapkę w ramach lunchu – w tej chwili i tak nie zdołałby zjeść nic więcej – i wychodzi. 

Pomimo tego, że wcale się nie śpieszy, jest na miejscu dwadzieścia minut przed czasem. Siedzi w samochodzie przez dziesięć minut, zanim wejdzie do kawiarni. Jest przytulna i niewielka, ale ekskluzywna. I najwyraźniej jego pojawienie się było oczekiwane. Kelnerka uśmiecha się na jego widok i podchodzi do niego. 

– Witam, nazywam się Angela i będę państwa dzisiaj obsługiwać. Pański towarzysz już czeka. Proszę za mną. 

Prowadzi go po schodach na piętro i wskazuje mu boks w kącie przy oknie, w pewnym odosobnieniu od reszty sali. Loki na jego widok wstaje z krzesła i uśmiecha się nieznacznie. 

– Zastanawiałem się, czy zamierzasz wysiąść z tego auta – mówi. 

Tony zaciska wargi. 

– Obowiązują pewne reguły co do pojawiania się zbyt wcześnie, wiesz. – Łapie rękę, którą wyciąga w jego stronę Loki, ale nie ogranicza się do jej uściśnięcia, używając jej, aby przyciągnąć go do szybkiego uścisku. Żadnego tego pełnego wstrzemięźliwości, oficjalnego niedotykalstwa, dziękuję bardzo. Jest na randce. 

Loki wzrusza ramionami. 

– Nie jestem kimś, kto przejmuje się regułami. – Oferuje mu krzesło, z którego widać całą salę, a także schody i okno. Z pewnością jest to miejsce, które Tony sam by zajął, gdyby miał wybór. 

– Tak słyszałem. – Uśmiecha się, siadając i omiatając Lokiego spojrzeniem. Bóg ma na sobie czarne dżinsy, białą koszulę i ciemnofioletowy sweter, który wygląda na nim wspaniale. – Dobrze wyglądasz. 

– Dziękuję. – Loki uśmiecha się, zerkając na niego z uznaniem. – Ty także. Bardzo dobrze, w rzeczy samej. Napiłbyś się kawy? – Podaje mu menu. – Zamówiłem czajniczek Alice Estate Peaberry, ale nie krępuj się, jeśli masz ochotę na coś innego. 

Fikuśna kawa. Idealnie. 

– To nie będzie konieczne. Nigdy tego nie piłem i z chęcią spróbuję. 

– Świetnie. – Loki znowu się uśmiecha. Wciąż to robi i w jakiś sposób zaskakuje to Tony’ego. – Jesteś głodny?

– Jeszcze nie, dziękuję. Ale widzę, że już coś zamówiłeś – odpowiada Tony, widząc Angelę która idzie w ich kierunku z tacą, na które znajdują się czajniczek, dwie filiżanki i talerz tartaletek. 

– Tak. Muszę przyznać, że odkryłem w sobie słabość do midgardzkich słodyczy – tłumaczy Loki. – Dziękuję, Angelo. – Czeka, aż kelnerka odejdzie, aby nalać im obu kawy i wyznaje cicho: – Nie byłem pewien, czy naprawdę się pojawisz. 

Tony unosi brew. 

– Daj spokój. Zadałeś sobie wiele trudu z tymi prezentami. Oczywiście, że przyszedłem. Przyszedłbym nawet, gdybym nie był zainteresowany. 

Loki mierzy go spojrzeniem. 

– Ale jesteś. 

– Taaak. – Tony uśmiecha się. – Jestem. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że zastanawiam się, dlaczego ty jesteś. Wydaje mi się, że nie masz żadnego powodu. 

– Tak, może się tak wydawać. – Loki przechyla głowę w bok. – Ale z drugiej strony, wcale nie. Spotkanie z tobą sprawiło mi wiele przyjemności. 

Tony unosi brwi.

– Serio? Bo to raczej nie skończyło się dla ciebie dobrze. 

Loki zbywa to machnięciem ręki. 

– Cóż, zapewne masz rację, ale obaj możemy się zgodzić, że nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. 

– Z pewnością. – Tony unosi w jego stronę filiżankę. Musi przyznać, iż Loki imponuje mu tym, z jaką łatwością i bez owijania w bawełnę mówi o własnej porażce. 

Loki stuka filiżanką o jego, przyjmując toast i kontynuuje:

– Ale nawet wtedy uważałem, że jesteś raczej interesujący. Kiedy powróciłem do Midgardu, chciałem się więcej o tobie dowiedzieć. 

– Świetnie. – Tony uśmiecha się. Jak dotąd jeszcze nikt nigdy nie był pod wrażeniem jego gróźb ani zachowywania się przemądrzały smarkacz. 

– Czemu przyszedłeś? 

– Cóż, szczerze, gdybyś zaprosił mnie na randkę, zanim zacząłeś smalić do mnie cholewki, odmówiłbym. Ostatecznie twoja ostatnia wizyta nie była niczym innym jak kosmiczną histerią. 

Loki marszczy nos, nie całkiem się z nim zgadzając. Może w pewnym momencie Tony zdoła dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, jak inwazja wyglądała z jego punktu widzenia. Ciekawi go zwłaszcza, dlaczego Asgard zgodził się zapłacić reparacje za niego, i co właściwie zaszło pomiędzy Lokim i jego rodziną, ponieważ Thor nie chce im nic powiedzieć. 

Wzrusza ramionami, aby podkreślić, że nie zna wielu szczegółów, i kontynuuje:

– Thor wiele o tobie mówi i to mnie zaciekawiło, ale jednak cała ta inwazja nie była zbytnio pociągająca. Zmieniłem zdanie, kiedy zacząłeś dawać mi prezenty. 

– A który z nich konkretnie przykuł twoją uwagę? – pyta Loki z ciekawością. Pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek unosi mu kąciki ust, ale stara się go stłumić. 

– Cupcake – odpowiada Tony zdecydowanie. – Ten element ze Star Treka. Widać było, że dobrze to wszystko przemyślałeś.

Loki unosi brew. 

– Naprawdę? Dlatego tutaj jesteś?

– Nie… To moment, w którym naprawdę zacząłem zwracać na ciebie uwagę. Sztylet był świetny, ale to ciastko mnie ujęło. Fisk jako prezent był naprawdę super, a potem bransoletka. – Tony ma ją na sobie w tej chwili. – A właśnie, co właściwie oznaczają poszczególne symbole? – Wyciąga przed siebie rękę z bransoletką wokół nadgarstka. 

Loki ujmuje jego dłoń i przyciąga ją bliżej siebie, jego długie palce obejmują nadgarstek Tony’ego. 

– Wszystkie oparte są na jednej runie ochronnej przekształconej w odmienne, wyspecjalizowane wariacje. – Dotyka paciorków pojedynczo. – Chronią przed zaklęciami miłosnymi, teleportacją lub wezwaniem wbrew twojej woli, kontrolą umysłu i magiczną sugestią, petryfikacją, zatruciami, każdą klątwą, jaka oddziałuje na ciało, magicznym ogniem, zaklęciami namierzającymi i śledzącymi, nawiedzeniami i zaklęciami duszącymi. Razem stanowią generalną ochronę przed klątwami. 

Tony nic nie może poradzić na to, że jest pod wrażeniem.

– Super. Kiedyś będziesz musiał mi wytłumaczyć, jak to działa. 

– To bardzo skomplikowana magia – mówi mu Loki. – Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. 

– Taaak, Thor stwierdził, że chyba wynalazłeś nowy sposób tworzenia zaklęć ochronnych. 

Loki wzrusza ramionami. 

– Nudziłem się i już dawna irytowała mnie nieskuteczność długich zaklęć i skomplikowanych sigili. Oba wymagają czasu i cierpliwości, co chwilami jest po prostu niepraktyczne. 

Ach, i ten właśnie mężczyzna pragnie zdobyć jego serce. 

– Większość moich wynalazków powstaje z podobnych pobudek. Cóż, a także dlatego, że uwielbiam kpić z oczekiwań innych. 

Uśmiechają się do siebie. Tony zauważa, że bóg wciąż trzyma jego rękę, ale nie ma nic przeciwko. 

– Jak ci się podoba Midgard? – Pochyla się lekko w jego stronę. 

– Niektóre jego aspekty są wręcz fascynujące – odpowiada Loki, wędrując spojrzeniem po jego ciele w sposób, który jednoznacznie sugeruje, o jakie dokładnie aspekty mu chodzi. 

Tony oblizuje usta i zbliża się do niego jeszcze trochę. Loki też oblizuje wargi, patrząc mu w oczy, i mężczyzna myśli, że teraz to się stanie, teraz się po… Loki mruga i odsuwa się z czystą niechęcią na twarzy. 

– Nie powinnyśmy – wzdycha, przysuwając do siebie talerz ze słodyczami. – Ciasteczko?

Tony marszczy brwi, wyraźnie niezadowolony. 

– Dlaczego nie?

– To nie jest właściwe. – Loki wydaje się tak samo nieszczęśliwy jak on, ale zdecydowany. – Nie na pierwszej randce. 

Cholerna asgardzka moralność. Tony wzdycha. 

– Dobra. Daj mi więc ciastko. Co tu właściwie mamy? 

– Bardzo lubię te – mówi Loki, wskazując na ciastko wyglądające jak biało-różowa szachownica. – Nazywają się Battenberg. 

Tony bierze gryza i krzywi się. 

– Trochę dla mnie za słodkie, szczerze mówiąc. – Albo „zupełnie niezjadliwe”. Marcepan,  
biszkopt i coś słodkiego pomiędzy nimi? O wiele za wiele. 

– Więcej dla mnie. – Loki wzrusza ramionami i zjada resztę. – Spróbuj więc tego. – Wskazuje na mniejszą tartaletkę. Ciastko jest puszyste, a w środku ma coś kremowego i mlecznego, chyba mascarpone z jakimś dodatkiem, wzbogacone lekkim aromatem wanilii i migdałów. Dużo bardziej w stylu Tony’ego. 

– Zgaduję w takim razie, że byłeś tu już wcześniej? – pyta Tony, gdy bóg podaje mu kolejne ciastko, tym razem z ciemną czekoladą i pomarańczą. 

Loki przytakuje. 

– Zwiedzałem miasto. Bardzo lubię tę kawiarnię. 

– Widziałeś cokolwiek poza Nowym Jorkiem? – Tony lubi swoje miasto, ale w Midgardzie jest wiele innych miejsc do zobaczenia. 

– Przebywam głównie tutaj – wyjaśnia Loki – ale byłem też w Szanghaju. 

– Ooo, Szanghaj. Przyjemne miejsce, prawda?

Loki potakuje. 

– Tak. Uwielbiam to, jak zabiegany wydaje się Midgard, wszyscy są ciągle w ruchu. – Krzywi się. – W Asgardzie panuje taka stagnacja, że przyprawia mnie to o mdłości. 

– Och, wiem co masz na myśli – zgadza się z nim Tony. – Jeśli lubisz szybkie miasta, powinieneś wybrać się do Tokio.

Opierając podbródek na ręce, Loki pochyla się nieco w jego stronę. Unosi kąciki ust w uśmiechu. 

– Opowiedz mi o Tokio. 

Najpierw rozmawiają o Japonii, gdzie Tony już był. Potem Loki opowiada mu o miastach i krainach, które mu się podobają. Starka ciekawi to na tyle, że tracą poczucie czasu – zamawiają jakieś kanapki, więcej kawy i w końcu jeszcze więcej ciastek i nagle telefon Tony’ego wibruje mu w kieszeni, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że na zewnątrz jest już ciemno. 

Wciąż trzymają się za ręce. To najbardziej niewinna randka, na jakiej Tony był, odkąd skończył trzynaście lat, i chyba nigdy jeszcze się tak dobrze nie bawił. 

– Przepraszam – mówi, po czym odbiera telefon. – Tak, Steve?

– Tony? Gdzie jesteś?

– Co, nie mogę wyjść z domu, żebyś się nie martwił? Jestem już dużym chłopcem, Steve. – Wywraca oczyma w stronę Lokiego, który jedynie unosi brew.

– Wiem, ale jest już prawie dziewiąta i nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteś, więc zaczęliśmy się trochę martwić. – Dziewiąta? Jasna cholera, siedzi tu od sześciu godzin? Ojej. 

– Jestem na randce. 

Steve milknie na chwilę, zanim znów się odezwie. 

– Na randce? – Wydaje się zawstydzony. – Psiakość. Więc chyba dzisiaj już nie wracasz do domu?

Tony zerka na Lokiego, pewny, że dzisiaj jednak nie zaliczy. 

– Nieee, niedługo będę wracał. – Loki potakuje i posyła mu smutny, zrezygnowany uśmiech. 

– Och? – Steve brzmi na zaskoczonego. – No dobra. A mógłbyś wpaść do pizzerii w drodze powrotnej? Thor i ja mamy tak jakby zachciankę. 

– Jestem w szoku. Jasne, kupię wam pizzę. 

– Super, dzięki. Do zobaczenia niedługo?

– Tak, do potem. – Rozłącza się i wzrusza ramionami. 

Loki unosi brew. 

– Masz zamówienie do dostarczenia, jak rozumiem?

– Taak. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Wiesz, świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłem. 

Tym zasługuje sobie na uśmiech. 

– Ja także. Cieszę się, że się wspólnie zabawiliśmy. 

Och, te brzydkie podteksty. Nie odgryza się, zamiast tego omiata Lokiego pożądliwym spojrzeniem. 

– Teraz dostanę twój numer?

Loki zaciska wargi. 

– Jeszcze nie, ale niedługo. 

– Naprawdę? – pyta podejrzliwie Tony. 

– Nie. – Loki pochyla się dostatecznie, aby Tony poczuł jego oddech na swoich ustach. – I bez tego jesteśmy wystarczająco mocno wystawieni na pokuszenie. – Ściska jego rękę, aby podkreślić te słowa. 

Tony przytakuje mu z westchnieniem. 

– Dobra. Ale niedługo. – Jego telefon wibruje na stole, przykuwając ich uwagę. To wiadomość, zamówienie Steve’a i Thora odnośnie pizz. Z jakiegoś powodu chcą ich już pięć, więc Tony podejrzewa, że pozostali też chcą się załapać na kolację. 

Żegnają się. Loki naprawdę całuje wierzch jego dłoni, a sposób, w jaki się uśmiecha i unosi brwi, sugeruje Tony’emu, że to kolejna trudna do odparcia pokusa. Mężczyzna czuje dziwne motylki w brzuchu całą drogę powrotną, ale udaje mu się nie wracać w pełnych radości podskokach. 

 

Godzinę później jest z powrotem w Wieży i witają go oklaski i pogwizdywania – te pierwsze na cześć pizzy, te drugie jako komentarz do tego, jak się odstawił. 

– Nieźle się postarałeś, prawda? – pyta Natasha, patrząc na niego z uznaniem. 

Tony unosi brew. 

– Musisz pytać? – Rozkłada ramiona i obraca się powoli. – Daj spokój. Wyglądam zabójczo. 

– Owszem – potwierdza. 

– Muszę przyznać, że się zgadzam – wtrąca Clint, obejmując go jednym ramieniem. – I bardzo się cieszę, ze odpuściłeś sobie randkowanie z tym wariatem. 

Tony potrzebuje kilku minut, aby załapać, o czym Clint mówi. 

– Nic sobie nie odpuściłem. W zasadzie właśnie wracam ze spotkania z nim. 

Clint marszczy brwi i odsuwa się od niego. 

– Serio? Masz zamiar to kontynuować? Co z tobą nie tak, do jasnej cholery?

– Tak wiele rzeczy. – Tony wywraca oczyma. – Ale nie będę tego omawiał z tobą. 

– Nie, ale naprawdę, Tony – odzywa się Bruce. – Nie rozumiem. Czemu?

Tony prycha i bierze swoją pizzę ze stołu, rozumiejąc, że raczej się z nimi nie dogada. 

– On jest zainteresowany, ja jestem zainteresowany. No wiecie, ten sam powód, dla którego każda inna osoba idzie z kimś na randkę? Temat skończony. Smacznego. 

 

Dwa dni później Tony otrzymuje małe, podłużne pudełko pokryte czerwonym jedwabiem z naszytymi złotymi symbolami. Znajduje się na nim notatka z krótką informacją Otwórz na otwartej przestrzeni.

Podekscytowany i zaciekawiony, Tony myje się szybko i nie kłopota śniadaniem. Jego przyjaciele ostatnio nabrali nawyku niszczenia wszystkiego, co sprawia mu przyjemność. Nie chce dawać im na to szansy z samego rana. Zamiast tego idzie prosto do laboratorium i z pomocą DUM-E’ego oczyszcza środek podłogi, niemal połowę całej przestrzeni. Staje pośrodku i wyjmuje z pudełka niewielką kulkę – jest twarda i gładka, chociaż wygląda jak zrobiona z czarnego aksamitu. Kładzie ją na dłoni – notatka nie wspominała nic o ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwie, więc zakłada, że nic mu nie grozi – i pociąga za sznureczek. 

Początkowo nic się nie dzieje, aż kuleczka zaczyna – z braku lepszego słowa – topić się na jego dłoni. Nie zmienia swojej temperatury, po prostu się rozpływa w jego ręce, spływając jedną długą stróżką na podłogę. Nic nie zostaje mu w rękach, kiedy ostatnia kropla spływa bezgłośnie na posadzkę. Tam rozlewa się jak ciecz, formując linie i symbole, aż powstaje z niej magiczny krąg szeroki na około półtora metra, pośrodku którego stoi Tony. 

Tony się rozgląda i wychodzi z koła. Nic się nie dzieje. Przygląda mu się, a JARVIS przeszukuje Internet w poszukiwaniu znaczeń poszczególnych symboli i robi zdjęcia, które Stark drukuje. Ma przeczucie, że JARVIS nie znajdzie wiele, jeśli w ogóle cokolwiek, więc idzie z tym do Thora. 

Znajduje go w kuchni, gdzie wcina poptarty razem z Bruce’em, który pije herbatę. 

– Hej, stary – zaczyna Tony, siadając obok Gromowładnego. – Masz chwilę?

– Oczywiście! – zapewnia go uszczęśliwiony Thor. 

– Fajnie. – Podaje mu zdjęcia. – Co to jest?

Thor zerka na nie tylko raz. 

– Portal teleportacyjny! Sam go zrobiłeś? Mój brat obdarował cię magią, abyś był zdolny to uczynić?

– Stary, pochlebia mi twoja wiara we mnie, ale nie. Loki go zrobił i przysłał mi go w formie takiej jakby zwiniętej kulki? Rozwinąłem ją i to się właśnie stało. 

Thor unosi brwi. 

– Przenośny sigil teleportacyjny? Mój brat prześciga samego siebie. To niezwykle imponujące. 

Tony nie może powstrzymać pełnego dumy uśmiechu, jakby sam jakoś przyczynił się do powstania tego sigilu – ale on jest tym, któremu zostało to podarowane, a to już coś znaczy, prawda? 

– Więc jak to działa?

– Drugi krąg powinien znajdować się w miejscu, do którego pragniesz się przenieść – mówi mu Thor. – I jeśli kręgi są przenośne, powinien być sposób ich ponownego złożenia. Każde inne rozwiązanie nie miałoby długoterminowego zastosowania, a znając mojego brata, nie podarowałby ci czegoś, czego znacząco nie udoskonalił. 

A więc prezent stanowi także zagadkę. Tony jest zachwycony. Z pełnym namysłu westchnieniem wstaje, aby wyjść, ale Bruce go zatrzymuje. 

– Hej, Tony, poczekaj. 

Unosząc brew z zaskoczeniem, Stark odwraca się i krzyżuje ramiona na piersiach. Jeśli czeka go kolejna pogadanka z gatunku „jak możesz, czemu nie jesteś przerażony, jestem tobą tak bardzo rozczarowany”, przysięga, że zacznie krzyczeć. 

– Słuchaj, chciałbym cię przeprosić – mówi Bruce. 

Albo i nie zacznie. Opuszcza ramiona. 

– Okej. 

– Zrozumiałem, że to naprawdę nie moja sprawa, z kim się spotykasz, i ostatnio zachowywałem się nieszczególnie fair wobec ciebie, więc chcę przeprosić. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i powinienem bardziej cię wspierać. I to właśnie zamierzam teraz robić. 

Tony uśmiecha się nieznacznie. 

– W porządku, stary. Laboratoryjni kumple na zawsze, tak?

– Tak. – Bruce odwzajemnia uśmiech. 

Zapada ta niezręczna cisza, aż Tony wzdycha i wywraca oczyma. 

– Dobra, spoko. Uścisk laboratoryjnych kumpli? – Rozkłada ramiona i ściskają się z Bruce’em. Bruce jest bardzo tulaśny, a Tony zawsze cenił to u facetów. I dziewczyn. Stark naprawdę nie jest wybredny w tej materii. 

Z powrotem w laboratorium, czując się o wiele lepiej i zajadając się poptartem, którego dał mu Thor w ramach prowiantu, Tony rozwija drugą kulkę kilka metrów od pierwszej i obserwuje, jak spływa na podłogę, zmieniając się w drugi krąg – tych samych wymiarów, co poprzedni. Jego wzory i symbole również są niemal identyczne, co w pierwszym sigilu, pomijając niewielkie zmiany w wewnętrznym kręgu. 

Tony kładzie książkę w pierwszym kręgu i odsuwa się na kilka kroków, ale nic się nie dzieje. 

– Uch, dobra. Aktywuj? 

I bez żadnych fajerwerków ani innych efektów specjalnych książka nagle znajduje się w drugim kręgu, a nie w pierwszym. 

– Serio? Tak to działa?

Następnie Tony stawia w pierwszym kręgu krzesło i aktywuje go. Książka i krzesło zamieniają się miejscami. Nie wie, czy tak to powinno wyglądać, ponieważ Thor mówił mu, że jeden krąg ma wysyłać, a drugi odbierać, ale widocznie jednak nie działają w ten sposób. Zabiera więc książkę i znowu aktywuje krąg. Krzesło wraca do pierwszego sigila. Próbuje jeszcze kilka razy w różnych wariacjach i najwidoczniej oba kręgi działają na oba sposoby. Super. 

Bawi się jeszcze chwilę, teleportując samego siebie kilka razy w obie strony. Nic nie czuje, kiedy to się dzieje, proces przebiega bez żadnych zakłóceń, nie wie nawet, czy zauważyłby cokolwiek, gdyby nie to, że wie, że się teleportuje. A potem zaczyna kombinować, jak z powrotem złożyć kręgi w kulki. 

Początkowo próbuje różnych słów, ale raczej nie działają. Wtedy zaczyna przypatrywać się sigilom z bliska. Co wcale mu nie pomaga, ponieważ nie zna żadnego z tych symboli, a Internet jest wyjątkowo niepomocny w tej kwestii – JARVIS znalazł kilka podobnych znaków, ale ich znaczenie jest raczej niejasne i też niewiele mu to daje.

Czując się nieco rozczarowanym, Tony zaczyna przyglądać się wstążkom, którymi kulki były przewiązane, ale nie znajduje tam żadnych wskazówek. Nie wie nawet, która wstążka przynależała do której kulki. Sprawdza też notatkę, ale nie znajduje na niej żadnych wskazówek. Ostatecznie sprawdza samo pudełko. W czerwonym jedwabiu znajduje dwa niewielkie wgłębienia, dokładnie w rozmiarze kulek, i z nadzieją naciska na jedno z nich. I wtedy jeden z kręgów zaczyna poruszać się jak wir wodny, zwijając się, aż zostaje z niego tylko niewielka czarna kulka. Jedna ze wstążek leci w jej stronę i owija się wokół niej, sprawiając, że wygląda równie elegancko jak wtedy, kiedy Tony wyjął ją z pudełka. Uśmiechając się, Tony naciska drugie wgłębienie i to samo dzieje się z drugim kręgiem. Zabiera kulki i wkłada je z powrotem do pudełka. 

To jedna z najwspanialszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek dostał, i czuje potrzebę odwdzięczenia się. Nie dba o to, czy to właściwe. Loki obdarowuje go nieustannie i Tony musi dać mu coś w zamian. 

Tylko co? Na pewno coś związanego z technologią, ponieważ w tym jest dobry, a sądząc po tym, że Loki dał mu już dwa magiczne prezenty, właściwe wydaje mu się odwdzięczenie się za pomocą czegoś, w czym sam się specjalizuje. Bóg zrobił to pewnie także po to, aby się popisać, ale nie tylko – ochronna bransoletka i kręgi teleportacyjne są świetne same w sobie, jednak oba mają ukryte znaczenia i Tony też musi się nieco wysilić, aby temu dorównać. 

Myśli o tym cały dzień. Loki jest nieprzeciętnie zdolny, seksowny jak cholera i łatwo się nudzi. Lubi słodycze i niezwykłe rzeczy. Zafascynował go opis Tokio, który zafundował mu Stark, i choćby dlatego mężczyzna planował go tam niedługo zabrać. Pierwszym nasuwającym się rozwiązaniem byłby telefon, ale nie do końca zwyczajny. 

Tony nie jest do końca zdecydowany, co zamierza zrobić, ale bierze StarkPhona i zaczyna go rozkładać, dodając do niego rzeczy, które jego zdaniem Loki może polubić – połączenie satelitarne, kilka map różnych fajnych miejsc, niektóre gry, takie tam rzeczy. Stwarza też wyszukiwarkę opartą na podstawowych funkcjach JARVISa, która umożliwia Lokiemu zrobienie czemuś zdjęcia, a program już sam wyszuka mu w Internecie, co to jest. Niezbyt to innowacyjne, wiele podobnych funkcji już istnieje, ale jednak zawsze to coś. 

Nie jest całkiem zadowolony z tego, co zrobił, kiedy wieczorem porzuca projekt w laboratorium. To wszystko jest miłe, ale czegoś tu brakuje. To może pycha, ale chce, żeby jego prezent był równie idealny, jak te, które dostał od Lokiego. 

W środku nocy dopada go natchnienie. Budzi się o trzeciej z doskonałym pomysłem. Loki zajmuje się magią, więc detektor magii jako taki nie jest zbyt przydatny, ale najwidoczniej istnieje różnica pomiędzy magią w ogóle, a magią, której celem jest skrzywdzenie kogoś. Ogień, który wzniecił Thor, kiedy testowali bransoletkę, nie uruchomił żadnego z zaklęć ochronnych, jak wytłumaczył mu Loki, ponieważ nie krył w sobie złych intencji. A Tony ma więcej niż dość skanów magii, jeśli chodzi o magię Lokiego, choć kilka z nich jest niższej jakości. Ale i nie licząc Trickstera wiele osób atakowało ich za pomocą magii w ciągu ostatniego roku. Tony musi zaprojektować program, aby przeszukał skany w poszukiwaniu podobnych wzorców. Nie ma jednak żadnych skanów magii rzucanej bez złych intencji, dlatego wcześniej nie rozumiał, że są to dwie różne rzeczy. 

Naprawdę chce wyskoczyć z łóżka, obudzić Thora i zmusić go, żeby wzniecił ogień, aby mógł zrobić skan i stworzyć algorytm porównawczy, a potem skaner, który nie będzie reagował na magię Thora. To pewnie nie jest najlepszy pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę, ze Thor nie lubi, gdy przerywa mu się sen. Ale Tony ma także te świetnie kręgi teleportacyjne i może zacząć od przeskanowania ich. To jego pierwsza okazja, aby prawidłowo zanalizować teleportację. W czasie bitwy pojawia się zbyt wiele zakłóceń, a teraz ma swoje idealnie sterylne laboratoryjne środowisko z masą czułego sprzętu. Złoczyńcy rzadko robią mu uprzejmość pojawiania się w takich warunkach, aby mógł ich właściwie przeskanować. 

Tony wstaje i nawet nie kłopocze się ubieraniem, tylko od razu zmierza do laboratorium, aby pracować nad skanerem, który dołączy do telefonu Lokiego. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał tak bardzo miniaturyzować swoich skanerów. Oczywiście i tak to robił, ale bardziej dla zabawy niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby. Po pierwsze udoskonala skaner, a następnie zmienia jego wielkość. StarkPhone nie ma już wiele miejsca na optymalizację, a przynajmniej nie ten robiony dla Lokiego po tym, jak Tony spędził cały dzień nad jego ulepszeniami. Więc dochodzi do wniosku, że zrobi mu nową obudowę i dołączy skaner do niej. Skaner musi więc być tak elegancki i płaski, jak to tylko możliwe. 

– Sir, doktor Banner chciałby z panem porozmawiać – odzywa się w końcu JARVIS, przerywając jego koncentrację. 

– Huh? – Podnosi głowę i mruga. Okazuje się, że Bruce stoi przed drzwiami, pukając cierpliwie w szybę, żeby Tony go zauważył. 

– Wycisz – poleca Tony i JARVIS wyłącza muzykę. Stark wciąż jest trochę nieprzytomny, kiedy podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je. – Hej stary, co jest?

– Jest po osiemnastej i nikt cię dzisiaj nie widział, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że zaszyłeś się w laboratorium i nic dzisiaj jeszcze nie jadłeś. – Bruce unosi brew. 

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko. 

– Jestem samowystarczalnym geniuszem, Brucie. Gdybym mógł, sam bym sobie obciągał. 

– Tak, tak, wiem, ale nawet twój geniusz potrzebuje zasilania. Chodź, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. – Bruce łapie go za ramię i wyciąga z laboratorium. Tony protestuje trochę, ale bardziej dla zachowania formy. Wie, że powinien pewnie coś zjeść, w końcu jedzie na pełnych obrotach od jakiś piętnastu godzin. 

– Patrzcie, co znalazłem zagrzebane w nauce – mówi Bruce, kiedy wchodzą do kuchni, gdzie zebrana jest cała drużyna, czekająca, aż Steve wyjmie z piekarnika dwa wielkie naczynia żaroodporne domowej lasagni. 

– Wow, niezły strój, podkreśla twoje nogi – gwiżdże Clint, zerkając na gołe nogi Starka, który ma na sobie to, w czym kładł się spać: bokserki i t-shirt. 

Tony porusza sugestywnie brwiami i wyciąga przed siebie nogę, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. 

– Tak, bardzo seksowne – zapewnia go Bruce i kładzie mu rękę na krzyżu, stanowczo prowadząc go w stronę krzesła. 

– Gdzie byłeś cały dzień? – pyta Natasha, kiedy mężczyzna siada. 

– Nauka – wyjaśnia jednym słowem. 

Kobieta wywraca oczyma. 

– Tak, tego się domyśliłam. Nad czym pracujesz?

– Coś fajnego? – pyta Clint, pochylając się nad talerzem z lazanią, który stawia przed nim Steve. – Dzięki, stary.

– Gościu, wszystko, co robię, jest fajne – odpowiada zaczepnie Tony. Zerka na Steve’a i grucha do niego słodko: – Dziękuję, kochanie, bez ciebie umarłbym z głodu. 

 

Steve wywraca oczyma śladem Natashy. 

– O, wiem to doskonale. 

– Więc co kombinujesz? – pyta niecierpliwie Natasha. – Masz zamiar nam to zdradzić? 

Ma do wyboru odpowiedzieć albo poparzyć sobie język gorącą lazanią. A ma nadzieję, że niedługo będzie miał do czego używać tego języka. 

– Robię coś dla Lokiego. A właśnie, będę cię potrzebował, Thor. 

Thor, który nie musi się przejmować takimi plebejskimi problemami jak poparzony język, przełyka szybko wszystko, czym napchał sobie usta. 

– Z przyjemnością, przyjacielu. Jak mogę ci pomóc?

– Jeszcze raz wskrześ ogień – odpowiada Tony. – Tak, abym mógł to przeskanować. 

– Oczywiście – przytakuje Gromowładny. – Cokolwiek zechcesz. 

– Więc – odzywa się Clint. – To poważne?

Tony patrzy na niego spokojne. 

– Jestem bardzo poważnie zainteresowany. 

Clint przytakuje, wpatrując się w swój makaron i dziobiąc go widelcem. 

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się z tego powodu cieszył. Ale jesteśmy drużyną i ufam ci, że wiesz, co robisz. 

– Dzięki, stary. – Trąca go stopą pod stołem. – Doceniam to. 

Po obiedzie Tony zaciąga Thora do laboratorium i każe mi kilka razy rozpalać płomienie. Pierwszy raz, aby je zanalizować, a potem, po rekalibracji skanera do zmian wykrytych przez algorytm porównawczy, aby wypróbować reakcję skanera na krzywdzącą magię. Pracują razem do późna w nocy. Thor wykazuje wiele cierpliwości dla czegoś, co raczej go nudzi, a Tony jest naprawdę wdzięczny. O pierwszej w nocy uznaje, że pora wypuścić Gromowładnego i wrócić do łóżka. Myśli, że udało mu się zakończyć projekt, ale nie spał niemal całą dobę i zna siebie dość dobrze, aby nie ufać własnej ocenie w takim stanie. 

Następnego ranka przegląda wszystko od początku i jeszcze raz porywa ze sobą Thora, aby przeprowadzić testy skanera. Niestety nie mają więcej krzywdzącej magii, aby przeprowadzać na niej testy, ale Tony ma analizy wielu rodzajów złośliwej magii (oraz magii jako takiej), więc dochodzi do wniosku, że może polegać na tym, co udało mu się wykryć, i że skaner działa prawidłowo. 

Więc spektakularnie zmodyfikowany StarkPhone dla Lokiego jest gotowy. Teraz tylko musi mu go dać, a okazja nadarza się sama, kiedy Loki wysyła mu kolejne zaproszenie, tym razem na obiad. Nauczony doświadczeniem nawet nie próbuje panikować na własną rękę, w co się ubrać, tylko od razu dzwoni do Louisa. Kończy więc w obcisłej czerwonej koszuli, czarnej marynarce i dżinsach. Wygląda dobrze, o ile sam ma prawo to oceniać. 

 

Spotyka się z Lokim w wybranym przez niego miejscu – restauracji, w której serwują wyśmienite steki. Nie spodziewał się, że bóg zdecyduje się na taką kuchnię, i jest zachwycony. Jeszcze bardziej zachwyca go to, jak pysznie wygląda sam Loki: ma na sobie szytą na miarę białą koszulę, która wspaniale podkreśla jego smukłą sylwetkę. Tony nie może się powstrzymać i obejmuje go rękoma w pasie, kiedy Loki całuje go w dłoń na powitanie. Udaje mu się go nie pocałować, ale ociera się policzkiem o jego. Trickster początkowo wydaje się tym zaskoczony, ale potem się śmieje. Kładzie ręce na dłoniach Tony’ego, ale nie strząsa ich z siebie. 

– Cieszysz się na mój widok – komentuje i wydaje się tym zachwycony. 

– Och tak. – Tony unosi brew. – Ty nie?

– Jak najbardziej. – Loki uśmiecha się, po czym w końcu odsuwa się od niego, ale splata ich dłonie, prowadząc go do restauracji. Zarezerwował dla nich stolik dla dwojga, znowu w dość odosobnionym miejscu. 

– Jak się miewasz? – pyta, kiedy już siedzą. 

– Wspaniale, a ty?

– Bardzo dobrze. 

Milkną na chwilę, przeglądając menu. Po złożeniu zamówienia Tony opiera podbródek na dłoniach i pochyla się w jego stronę. 

– Dziękuję za sigile teleportacyjne, są wspaniałe. 

Loki się uśmiecha. 

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że spodoba ci się możliwość podróżowania pomiędzy różnymi miejscami w mgnieniu oka. Złamałeś już zaklęcie teleportacyjne?

– Chodzi o sposób aktywowania kręgów? Tak. Nie było to aż tak trudne. 

– Nie. – Uśmiech Lokiego poszerza się, staje się nieco tajemniczy. – Kręgi teleportacyjne nie są aż tak przydatne, jeśli musisz najpierw sam przetransportować je tam, dokąd chcesz się udać, prawda?

Tony unosi brew. 

– Czyli jest sposób na wysłanie kręgu tam, dokąd chcę się udać?

– Tak. – W tym momencie uśmiech Lokiego emanuje samozadowoleniem. – Nietrudno na nie wpaść. Na pewno dasz sobie radę. 

Taak, Tony ma już kilka pomysłów. 

– Cudownie. I przy okazji, dobre wieści, wszyscy przestali panikować z naszego powodu. Nie są ekstatycznie szczęśliwi, ale udało im się to zaakceptować. 

– Cieszę się – mówi Loki i naprawdę ma to na myśli, Tony potrafi już to poznać. Powiedział mu wcześniej o obiekcjach, jakie miała względem ich randek jego drużyna. Nie chciał, aby go to kłopotało, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że było mu przykro. 

Pojawiają się ich przystawki. Loki zamówił kanadyjski bekon, a Tony koktajl krewetkowy. Oba są pyszne – dzielą się nimi, oferując sobie niewielkie gryzy ze swoich widelców, zgodnie z wytycznymi co do tandetnych randkowych zachowań. W ramach głównego dania zamówili stek dla dwojga i łososia norweskiego, ponieważ Loki uwielbia ryby i jest nordyckim bóstwem z takim samym apetytem, co Thor, więc i tak je za dwóch. Na deser jedzą czekoladowe ciasto z jagodami i kawę, a potem jeszcze deskę serów, a następnie jeszcze sorbet, ponieważ nie chcą wychodzić. Siedzą aż do zamknięcia i Tony jest tak przejedzony, że z trudem wstaje, ale bawił się wspaniale i nie chce się stąd ruszać. 

Loki odprowadza go do auta i oficjalnie pyta się, czy akceptuje jego konkury. 

Tony unosi brew. 

– Tak. Myślałem, że to oficjalnie zatwierdzone, skoro dałem ci do zrozumienia, że jestem tobą poważnie zainteresowany. 

Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, Loki obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi i pochyla się, aby go pocałować. Przez sekundę Tony jest zaskoczony, ale zaraz zaczyna nadążać za biegiem wydarzeń, wsuwając palce we włosy Lokiego i ochoczo odwzajemniając pocałunek. Loki smakuje jak kawa i sorbet, a jego język jest zręczny i zdolny. To, że wreszcie może go właściwie dotknąć, posyła na zmianę zimne i gorące dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Tony’ego. Nie jest dla nich zaskoczeniem, iż wszystko bardzo szybko staje się niezwykle intensywne; Tony przyciska Lokiego do drzwi auta i ociera się o niego całym ciałem, uwielbiając to, jak Loki mu na to pozwala. 

Ale w końcu z gardła Lokiego wydobywa się niski pomruk i kładzie ręce na piersi Tony’ego, odsuwając go delikatnie. Oddycha ciężko, jego wargi są nabrzmiałe, a włosy znajdują się w artystycznym nieładzie. Tony pławi się w satysfakcji, iż jest tym, który doprowadził go do takiego stanu. 

– Nie możemy – mówi Loki. Tony potrzebuje kilku sekund, aby zrozumieć, co ma na myśli. 

A kiedy to do niego dociera, wzdycha ciężko, zrezygnowany. Namawianie na seks kogoś, kto nie jest tym do końca zainteresowany, nigdy nie było w jego stylu. I chociaż Loki wydaje się entuzjastycznie podchodzić do tematu, najwyraźniej w tej sferze również obowiązują reguły odnośnie tego, co i kiedy wypada. 

Niechętnie cofa się o krok, przeczesując włosy palcami, i bierze kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. 

– Okej. Ale mogę już dostać twój numer? Co mi o czymś przypomina. Nie wierzę, że o tym zapomniałem. – Przeszukuje swoje kieszenie i wyciąga z nich telefon dla Lokiego. – Proszę, zrobiłem to dla ciebie. 

– StarkPhone? – Loki wydaje się całkowicie zaskoczony. – Dziękuję. 

– Zmodyfikowany. Domyśliłem się, że pewnie masz już telefon, więc ten dostosowałem specjalnie do twoich potrzeb. – Tony się uśmiecha. – Wykrywa magię. Krzywdzącą magię. 

Loki unosi brwi. 

– Tylko krzywdzącą magię? Jak ty… 

Tony wzrusza ramionami. 

– Ostatecznie miałem wiele okazji do skanowania złośliwej magii. I miałem też Thora, który robił tę sztuczkę z ogniem, a kiedy dodałem to do siebie, cała reszta była dość oczywista. – Mniej lub bardziej. Dla niego. W końcu jest geniuszem. 

Loki wpatruje się w telefon, całkowicie zafascynowany.

– Wygląda jak normalny StarkPhone. 

– Ale nie jest. Za kilka tygodni mają wypuścić nowy model i ten właśnie zacząłem modyfikować. Ma także grubszą obudowę z powodu skanera. 

Loki ogląda telefon jak urzeczony. Wyciąga jedną rękę i porusza palcami, przywołując płomień ognia. Telefon nie reaguje. Wtedy bóg zaciska dłoń w pięść, a kiedy ją rozwiera, trzyma w niej silny, szkarłatny płomień, który szybko się spala. W telefonie odzywa się alarm. 

Loki wyłącza alarm, który pojawił się na ekranie, przygryzając wargę. Urządzenie milknie. Kiedy Loki znów zerka na Tony’ego, jego oczy są ciemne i błyszczące.

– To – mówi niskim tonem – jest niesamowicie… – gubi wątek, skupiając wzrok na jego ustach. 

Zawsze gotów się drażnić, Tony oblizuje wargi. Jak w transie Loki pochyla się znowu i opamiętuje się w ostatniej chwili, odsuwając o krok i wyglądając na rozdartego. 

– Niesamowicie imponujące – dokańcza poniewczasie. 

Tony uśmiecha się nieco złośliwie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie może złapać oddechu. 

– Powinienem już iść – mówi Loki z żalem. 

– Dobrze – wzdycha Tony. – Ale teraz przynajmniej mam twój numer. 

Loki uśmiecha się, wędrując wzrokiem do telefonu.

– Owszem, masz. Dobrze to rozegrałeś. – Nie precyzuje, czy chodzi mu o detektor magii, czy o to, że zdobył jego numer telefonu. Pochyla się i składa delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach, zanim odsunie się ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. – Życzę ci dobrej nocy, Tony. 

– Tobie też – odpowiada Stark, oblizując się, aby posmakować na sobie ust Lokiego. 

Z kolejnym uśmiechem Loki odsuwa się o jeszcze jeden krok i znika. 

 

 

– Wydajesz się zadowolony – zauważa Bruce, kiedy Tony następnego ranka pojawia się w kuchni. Stark posyła mu szeroki uśmiech i zaczyna robić sobie kawę. Mniej dlatego, że jest zmęczony, a bardziej dlatego, że uwielbia kawę. Gdy tylko się obudził, wysłał Lokiemu SMSa: Wiesz, skoro nie mogę się obok ciebie obudzić, nie pogardziłbym kolejnym cupcake’iem w ramach rekompensaty. Loki odpisał mu po minucie: Jesteś pewien, że ciastko to zadowalający ekwiwalent mnie?

Tony’ego zachwycił flirciarski ton i wymieniali się dwuznacznymi wiadomości przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut, aż Loki przeprosił go, że musi przerwać, ponieważ są sprawy, które wymagają jego uwagi. Ale to wystarczyło, aby Tony zaczął dzień w dobrym nastroju. 

– Udana randka? – pyta Steve, kiedy Tony siada z nimi przy stole. 

Stark uśmiecha się znowu. 

– O tak. 

Clint prycha. 

– Nie chcemy wiedzieć, co to oznacza, prawda?

– Dla twojej informacji – odpowiada mu Tony zaczepnie – nie miałem tak niewinnej randki, odkąd skończyłem trzynaście lat. Pomijając nasze poprzednie spotkanie. – I wtedy wyrywa mu się z ust okrzyk zaskoczenia, bo pojawia się przed nim cupcake. Sekundę później jego telefon wibruje. Loki wysłał mu SMSa: To karmelowe macchiato, najlepsze, co mogę zrobić w tak krótkim czasie.

– Och jejku – mówi Natasha, wpatrując się pożądliwie w ciastko. Tony natychmiast przysuwa je bliżej siebie ochronnym gestem, posyłając jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Potem zgarnia palcem trochę kremu z wierzchu, bo wygląda pysznie, zresztą tak samo smakuje. Wyczuwa wyraźną nutkę likieru Kahlua. Jest cudowne, nie za słodkie, a sam cupcake jest jeszcze lepszy, smak macchiato podkreślony ciemną czekoladą. Całkowicie świadomy tego, jak jego przyjaciele obserwują go z zazdrością, Tony wydaje z siebie obsceniczny jęk zadowolenia. 

– Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu ciągle z nim jesteś – mówi Clint ze wzrokiem całkowicie skupionym na ciastku. 

– Potrafi więcej niż tylko piec – odpowiada Tony, przechwalając się nieco. Kiedy łucznik jęczy, że wcale nie chciał tego wiedzieć, Stark wysyła Lokiemu wiadomość OMG cudowne proszę nigdy nie przestawaj piec. 

Loki odpisuje mu Chcesz więcej? Mam ich jeszcze dwanaście, a nie zjem ich wszystkich. 

TAK, odpowiada Tony i możesz wysłać mi więcej, jeśli chcesz. Boję się, że Natasha zabije mnie dla jednej, bo nie przestaje się gapić.

W chwilę później sześć idealnych cupcake’ów pojawia się przed Tonym. I znowu wszyscy się w nie wpatrują. A potem pięć błagalnych spojrzeń kieruje się w stronę Tony’ego, który wpatruje się w nich jak zmieniony w słup soli. Ratuje go kolejny SMS od Lokiego: Nie chcę, żebyś szybko zginął. To powinno odwrócić ich uwagę i dać ci czas na ucieczkę. Biegnij.

Tony śmieje się i wskazuje ruchem ręki babeczki. 

– To dla was. Częstujcie się. 

Przez następne pięć minut, kiedy wszyscy odkrywają, jak dobry w pieczeniu jest Loki, kuchnię wypełnia obsceniczne pojękiwanie. Nawet Clint nie waha się i bierze wielki gryz swojego cupcake’a.

– To je fefyśne – mówi, nie kłopocząc się nawet przełykaniem. 

– Mój brat zawsze był znakomitym kucharzem – oznajmia Thor, wpatrując się z żalem w ostatnie ciastko, należące do Tony’ego. – Zawsze, gdy ruszaliśmy na wyprawę, on zajmował się posiłkami. W zamian za to pozwalaliśmy mu wodzić się za nos i rozstawiać po kątach. Nawet Lady Sif. 

Tony poznał Sif. Okazała się równie przerażająca, co Natasha, wobec tego naprawdę ma problem z wyobrażeniem sobie, jak ktoś taki przyjmuje rozkazy od Lokiego, zwłaszcza, że chyba za nim nie przepada. Jak zresztą żaden z przyjaciół Thora, co było oczywiste dla Tony’ego, ale sam Thor chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Jednak jeśli Loki gotuje równie dobrze, jak piecze… w sumie może nie tak trudno to sobie wyobrazić. 

Ostatnie pięć minut brzmiało, jakby w kuchni miała miejsce jakaś orgia pisze do Lokiego, kiedy je jajecznicę, którą usmażył mu Bruce. Delikatnie mówiąc, wszystkim smakowało. Thor wspomina, co kazałeś mu robić w zamian za jedzenie, które sam przyrządzałeś. Chyba zaraz się rozpłacze.

Wiem z całą pewnością, że Volstagg płacze co noc przed zaśnięciem, ponieważ oświadczyłem, że już nic nigdy mu nie ugotuję odpisuje mu Loki. 

Tony śmieje się i pokazuje wiadomość Thorowi, który przytakuje ze smutkiem. 

– To w rzeczy samej prawda – mówi. – Volstagga i jedzenie łączy specjalny związek. 

– Kurde, sam mógłbym mieć specjalny związek z takim jedzeniem – wtrąca Clint całkiem poważnie. A potem marszczy brwi. – A czy piecze ciasta?

Thor przechyla głowę. 

– Nie wiem.

Obaj patrzą na Tony’ego, który wzrusza ramionami i kręci głową. Też nie ma pojęcia. 

– A co?

Clint krzywi się, patrząc na stół. 

– Przyrządził raz jabłecznik. 

Wszyscy bardzo starają się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby wcale nie zwracali uwagi na jego słowa. Clint nigdy nie mówi o okresie, kiedy był pod wpływem zaklęcia. 

Clint otrząsa się ze wspomnień z głębokim westchnieniem. 

– Czasami udawał, że się przyjaźnimy, co było nieco dziwne. Ale ciasto było świetne. 

Po krótkim wahaniu Tony decyduje się wysłać wiadomość do Lokiego. Clint mówi, że robisz świetne ciasta. Nie sądzi, aby udawanie, że inwazja się nie przydarzyła, miało sens, a skoro Clint sam zaczął o tym mówić… 

To było moje pierwsze podejście do midgardzkiej kuchni odpisuje mu Loki po paru minutach. Cieszę się, że mu smakowało.

Po śniadaniu Tony układa stosik z papilotków po cupcake’ach, robi im zdjęcie telefonem i wysyła to do Lokiego ze słowami tyle radości sprawiły twoje wypieki.

 

Dwa dni później Pepper mówi Tony’emu, że chce go wysłać do Tokio, aby zajął się japońską filią Stark Industries. Mają pewne problemy, poza tym wiążą się z tym pewne kwestie polityczno-dyplomatyczne. Wszyscy poczują się lepiej, jeśli Tony pokaże się tam na kilka dni, uśmiechając się i spotykając właściwych ludzi. Normalnie Tony jęczałby i marudził z tego powodu, ale tym razem widzi wspaniałą okazję, aby połączyć weekendowy wypad ze służbowym wyjazdem i dzwoni do Lokiego. 

– Poleć ze mną do Tokio – mówi, gdy tylko Loki odbiera. 

– Tokio? – powtarza mężczyzna, zaskoczony. 

– Tak. Mam zaplanowany wypad w interesach na dwa dni, ale najpierw możemy spędzić tam weekend – wyjaśnia mu. – Spodoba ci się. 

Loki milczy przez chwilę. 

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to ja powinienem uwodzić ciebie – mówi i wydaje się tym rozbawiony. 

– I uwielbiam to, ale naprawdę nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę ciągle spokojnie siedział, pozwalając, abyś odwalał całą robotę – odpowiada Tony. – Zgódź się, wiem, że ci się spodoba. 

– Dobrze – stwierdza w końcu Loki. – Ale tylko, jeśli dostaniemy oddzielnie sypialnie. 

Tony wzdycha. 

– Okej. Ciężko się z tobą targuje. – Loki pomrukuje na to z rozbawieniem, przez co Tony się uśmiecha. – Ale jeśli dotykanie jest poza zasięgiem, co powiesz na seks przez telefon? 

– Seks wydaje się być ważną częścią konkurów w Midgardzie – mówi Loki po krótkiej przerwie. Tony siada i zaczyna się uśmiechać. – Przepuszczam, że należy uczynić pewne ustępstwa na rzecz różnic kulturowych. 

– Tak. – Tony zaciska triumfalnie dłonie w pięści, nie ukrywając swojego entuzjazmu. – Bo nie za bardzo mam materiał do fantazjowania, bazując na zaledwie dwóch pocałunkach. – To przesada, ponieważ wyobraźnia Tony’ego nie zna granic, ale nie ma to teraz znaczenia. 

– Opowiedz mi więc o swoich fantazjach – mruczy Loki niskim głosem i, jasna cholera, to się naprawdę dzieje. Tony musi rozsunąć uda, aby zrobić trochę miejsca dla nagle powstającej wypukłości w dżinsach. 

– Mam ich tyle do wyboru, że to aż nieprzyzwoite – Tony gra na zwłokę, przelatując myślami przez wszystko, do czego się ostatnio masturbował. Rezygnuje z fantazji zawierających w sobie klękanie. Obsesja Lokiego na tym tle była bardzo seksowna, ale nie wie, ile w tym było z niego, a ile z chwilowej niepoczytalności. – Okej, jest ta jedna, gdzie zamiast zostawić mnie po kolacji, pieprzysz mnie na tylnym siedzeniu auta. 

Z głębi gardła Lokiego wydobywa się pełen zainteresowania pomruk. 

– Ponieważ nie miałbym dość cierpliwości, żeby teleportować cię gdzieś, gdzie jest łóżko. 

Tony jęczy i zaczyna rozpinać dżinsy. 

– Tak, dokładnie. – Zamyka oczy, pogrążając się w fantazji. – Nie kłopotałbyś się nawet ściągnięciem spodni do końca. 

– Rzeczywiście – wzdycha Loki. – Mieć cię wreszcie to zbyt wielka przyjemność, by przerywać ją czymś tak trywialnym jak rozbieranie się. Ale z ciebie ściągnąłbym każdy skrawek materiału. 

– Och? – dyszy Tony, jedną dłonią obejmując członek. – Czemu?

– Aby mieć cię całkowicie i kompletnie – mruczy Loki. 

– Na oczach wszystkich?

– Nikomu nie pozwoliłbym na ciebie patrzeć w tym stanie – mówi natychmiast Loki. – Jesteś mój i udowodnię ci to, i nikt nie będzie cię takim oglądał. 

Tony jęczy i zaczyna sobie obciągać, niezdolny powstrzymać się ani chwili dłużej.

– Co dokładnie byś zrobił?

– Dotykałbym cię wszędzie, poza tym jednym miejscem, gdzie naprawdę byś tego chciał, aż zacząłbyś mnie błagać. – O cholera, to jest seksowne. Głos Lokiego jest jak ciemna czekolada z kawą, posyła dreszcze wzdłuż całego ciała Tony’ego. – Lubisz błagać, prawda?

– Tak – wzdycha Tony. – A ty byś mnie za to nagrodził, prawda?

– Zawsze nagradzam dobre zachowanie, a ty błagałbyś bardzo pięknie – mruczy Loki. – Dotykasz się teraz, tak?

Dziwny dźwięk wydobywa sie z gardła Tony’ego. 

– Tak. A ty?

Loki pomrukuje. 

– Owszem. Jesteś na głośniku. 

– O kurwa. Jesteś nagi? – Tony zaciska rękę na główce i nie tłumi jęków, które wyrywa mu to z gardła. 

– Częściowo – wzdycha Loki. – Nie spodziewałem się tego. 

– Ja też nie, jestem teraz w biurze – mówi mu Tony, obejmując ręką jądra. – Każdy, kto tu teraz wejdzie, dostanie niezłe przedstawienie. 

Loki pomrukuje. 

– Niegrzeczny chłopiec. Lubisz to, prawda? Podoba ci się pomysł, że ktoś może nas przyłapać, kiedy pieprzę cię w samochodzie. 

Cholera, Tony nie sądził, że aż tak bardzo spodoba mu się sposób, w jaki Loki wymawia brzydkie słowa z tym swoim poprawnym akcentem. 

– Pieprzyłbyś mnie tam, prawda?

– Szybko i mocno – mruczy Loki. – Przynajmniej na początku. 

Tony znowu jęczy, obciągając sobie szybciej. Sekundy dzielą go od orgazmu. Loki dyszy mu do ucha, a ten aksamitny głos wibruje w całym jego ciele. 

– Ale potem zrobiłbym to wolniej – mówi Loki z namysłem, brzmiąc zmysłowo i, jasna cholera, jakim cudem udaje mu się zachować taki spokojny ton. – Pieprzyłbym cię, aż byś skamlał, ponieważ byłoby ci tak dobrze, ale wciąż nie dość dobrze i kiedy znowu bym się w ciebie wsunął, krzyczałbyś, ponieważ to byłoby dokładnie to, czego pragniesz, a jednocześnie aż za dużo. 

– Wciąż w samochodzie? – dyszy Tony. – Czy przeniósłbyś nas w wygodniejsze miejsce?

– Chyba zdecydowałbym się zabrać cię do łóżka – mruczy Loki. – Tylko po to, aby zobaczyć cię rozłożonego na moich prześcieradłach, rozluźnionego i uległego, ponieważ dałem ci aż tyle przyjemności. 

– Och – dławi się Tony. Jest blisko. 

– Za trzecim razem wezmę cię – szepcze Loki, głosem niskim i zdyszanym. – …chyba chciałbym cię ujeżdżać. Zajęłoby to chwilę, zanim znowu stałbyś się twardy i jeszcze dłużej trwałoby, zanim byś doszedł. Zabawiłbym się tobą dość długo. 

– Kurwa. – Tony zaciska zęby, poddając się urokowi tej wizji, tracąc dech. Loki dyszy i warczy mu do ucha, rozkazując mu dojść i Tony to właśnie robi, zaciskając powieki, z obrazem Lokiego nad nim, ale nie wie nawet, czy Loki go pieprzy, czy ujeżdża, może oba na raz. – Kurwa – wzdycha znowu, kiedy ostatnie dreszcze przebiegają mu po ciele. Loki wciąż dyszy mu ciężko do ucha, pojękując. – Loki, no już, dojdź. – Loki wzdycha i brzmi, jakby się dławił, zanim wypuści z siebie długo tłumiony oddech. 

Przez chwilę obaj łapią oddech, ale w końcu Tony’emu robi się niewygodnie z powodu spermy schnącej na jego skórze, zimnej i kleistej. Miał przynajmniej dość mózgu aktywnego, żeby podciągnąć koszulę, więc jej nie zaplamił. 

– Więc – mówi, sięgając po chusteczki. – To było cholernie seksowne. 

– Hmmm – pomrukuje sennie Loki. 

– I całkowicie wbrew zasadom, prawda?

– Kompletnie. 

Tony uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. 

– Genialnie. Więc spotykamy się na lotniku za trzy dni?

– Dobrze. – Loki śmieje się bez tchu. – Do zobaczenia. 

 

Trzy dni później Tony odbiera Lokiego sprzed głównego wejścia na lotnisku i zabiera go do swojego prywatnego terminalu. Loki wygląda niesamowicie dobrze w czarnych dżinsach, ciemnoniebieskim t-shircie z jakimś nadrukiem i czarnej, skórzanej kurtce, więc pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi Tony po tym, jak usiądą w fotelach, jest przyciągnięcie go do długiego, przyjemnego pocałunku z użyciem mnóstwa języka. Ku rozczarowaniu Tony’ego nie odbyli więcej sesji seksu przez telefon, ale sporo ze sobą SMSowali. 

Nadrabiają nieco w czasie lotu. Loki nie pozwala, aby zaszło cokolwiek naprawdę interesującego, nie zdejmują nawet ubrań, ale daje się obmacać. W końcu Tony musi przeprosić i iść do łazienki, aby sobie obciągnąć. Kiedy wraca, Loki leży w kącie kanapy w pozie idealnego postorgazmicznego rozluźnienia, z rumieńcem na policzkach, przygryzając wargę. Uśmiecha się, kiedy zauważa Tony’ego, i odwraca głowę, aby zerknąć znacząco w stronę kamery bezpieczeństwa, zanim znów na niego spojrzy. 

– Hnnngh – mówi Tony, ponieważ zajął się sobą w łazience. Może brzmi nieco pasywno-agresywnie, ale to już zaczyna być śmieszne, dajcie spokój. Loki odstawił dla niego całe przedstawienie. Tony ma zamiar przejrzeć nagranie z kamery tak szybko, jak tylko zdoła. 

Loki uśmiecha się słodko. 

– Spędzimy cały weekend zwiedzając, a potem musisz popracować?

– Dokładnie. – Tony siada z westchnieniem obok niego i chowa twarz w jego szyi, obejmując go w pasie, wtulając się w niego. Loki otacza go ramionami i masuje mu delikatnie kręgosłup. 

– Nie powinniśmy teraz spać, żeby później lepiej poradzić sobie z różnicą czasu – przypomina mu Loki, zaczynając przeczesywać jego włosy palcami. 

– Musisz więc odwrócić moja uwagę. 

Loki bierze głęboki wdech. 

– Czy Thor kiedykolwiek wytłumaczył ci, w jakich okolicznościach przyszło mi dowodzić Chitauri w inwazji na twoją planetę? 

– Nie. – Tony zamyka oczy i wdycha zapach Lokiego: środków do prania, nikłą woń jakichś perfum albo dezodorantu i skóry, i samego Lokiego. – Mówił coś o tym, że się zgubiłeś… albo zostałeś stracony, nie pamiętam dokładnie. Ale nie wyjaśnił niczego, kiedy odchodził, ani kiedy wrócił po zapłaconych reparacjach, więc cała sprawa stała się jakimś tabu. 

– Zagubiony to proste, ale jednak pasujące określenie – mówi Loki, przekręcając głowę, aby przycisnąć usta do włosów Tony’ego. 

– Wiemy też co nieco o czasie, kiedy Thor był tu wygnany… Cóż, nie powinienem tego wiedzieć, ale shakowałem SHIELD. Mieliście jakieś widowiskowe starcie, nie?

– Początkowo nie chodziło tak bardzo o Thora i o mnie – wyjaśnia mu Loki. – Cóż, może to nie do końca prawda. Na samym początku, zakładając, że początek nie pokrywa się z moimi narodzinami, to chodziło głównie o Thora i nie za bardzo o mnie. 

Tony słuchał w milczeniu, kiedy Loki opowiadał mu wszystko: to, jak Thor miał odziedziczyć tron (perspektywa, przed którą sam Thor teraz się wzdryga), jak został wygnany; to, jak Loki nigdy nie pragnął jego wygnania, ale kiedy odkrył prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu, wszystko ułożyło się samo. 

– Oszalałem – mówi cicho, brzmiąc melancholijnie. – Wszystko, co o sobie wiedziałem, okazało się kłamstwem. Mój brat nie był moim bratem, cały ból, jaki mi sprawił, on, jego przyjaciele, wszyscy, którzy porównywali nas ze sobą, był bezprawny. 

Taak, Tony nie może się z tym utożsamiać, ale może to zrozumieć. Z pewnością rozumie chwilowe obłąkanie. 

– I poddałem się – stwierdza w końcu Loki. 

Tony bierze głęboki wdech, odgarniając włosy Lokiego ze swojej twarzy. Mężczyzna patrzy mu poważnie w oczy.

– To domaga się słodyczy – decyduje Tony, wstając i wyjmując pudełko ciasteczek z lodówki. Nie chciał przy tym locie personelu, który nie byłby absolutnie niezbędny, i odkrywa, że wcale nie brakuje mu stewardess. 

Oczy Lokiego otwierają się szeroko, kiedy widzi słodycze. 

– Są z naszej kawiarni? 

– Tak. – Tony bierze Battenberga i podaje mu, a Loki przyjmuje ciastko z szerokim uśmiechem. 

Robią sobie przerwę na kawę i ciastka, po której Tony czuje się nieco bardziej przytomny. Ma wprawę w zachowywaniu przytomności przez dłuższe okresy czasu, ale wtedy jego mózg pracuje na pełnych obrotach.

– Chcesz usłyszeć resztę? – pyta w końcu Loki, patrząc nie tyle na niego, co na French Fancy, które rozłamuje na części. 

– Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, to tak – odpowiada Tony, obserwując go. – Ale musisz tego robić teraz. 

Loki wzrusza ramionami. 

– Teraz łatwiej będzie mi dokończyć. 

– Dobrze więc, chodź do mnie. – Przyciąga go do siebie, obejmuje go i układa się z nim wygodnie na kanapie. 

– Poddałem się – mówi Loki. – I nie chciałbym zagłębiać się w opis tego, do czego to mnie doprowadziło, ale łagodnie mówiąc, nie był to początek wspaniałej przyjaźni. 

Tyle Tony sam wcześniej zrozumiał. Nawet w czasie inwazji rozpoznawał ten wyrazu oczu, jaki miał wtedy bóg – przez długi czas widział takie samo spojrzenie w lustrze, czasami wciąż go nawiedza w odbiciu, gdy dręczą go koszmary. Poza tym wątpił, aby Asgard zadał sobie tyle trudu, by odkupić grzechy Lokiego, gdyby nie istniały żadne okoliczności łagodzące. 

Loki kończy swoją opowieść w miejscu, w którym wraca ponownie do Midgardu. Tony przecież zna już resztę. 

– Tak – mówi Tony. – Mniej więcej. Dzięki za podzielenie się szczegółami, których nie znałem. Doceniam to. 

– W Internecie można znaleźć wiele informacji na twój temat – odpowiada Loki z fałszywą nonszalancją. – Pomyślałem, że powinienem wyrównać twoje szanse. 

Tony potakuje, świadomy faktu, że jego prywatne życie dostępne jest dla każdego idioty za pośrednictwem kilku kliknięć w wyszukiwarkę. 

– Cóż, o tobie też tam trochę jest. 

– I nawet połowa z tego nie jest prawdziwa – mówi Loki. – A to, co jest, jest niesamowicie nieaktualne nawet wedle moich standardów. Większość i tak bazuje na proroctwach. 

– Proroctwach? Takich, które się spełniają? 

Loki marszczy brwi.

– W zasadzie nie. Niektóre fragmenty i owszem, ale nigdy całość. Nienawidzę przepowiedni. Zamazują obraz teraźniejszości i sprawiają, że ludzie opierają swoje postanowienia i opinie na fałszywych informacjach. 

To stwierdzenie pewnie wiąże się z jakąś historią, ale Tony nie zamierza teraz o nią pytać. Zamiast tego wydaje z siebie pełen namysłu pomruk i przyciąga Lokiego do pocałunku. 

Całują się jeszcze trochę, ale nie pozwalają sprawom posunąć się tak daleko jak za pierwszym razem. W końcu zaczynają grać w coś na xboxie, bo Tony jest przekonany, że zasnąłby w połowie filmu. Bawi się równie dobrze, jak zdarza mu się tylko z Clintem i Natashą. Bruce i Steve za bardzo przejmują się zasadami, a Thor nie radzi sobie z oszukiwaniem. Loki jednak jest totalnym kanciarzem, posługującym się każdym dostępnym brudnym chwytem, i Tony to uwielbia. 

Lądują w Tokio o szóstej po południu w czwartek. W Nowym Jorku jest piąta nad ranem i Tony wie, że nie powinien iść spać jeszcze przez jakieś pięć godzin, aby przyzwyczaić się do różnicy czasu, ale nie sądzi, aby podołał. Śpi na stojąco. 

Kiedy docierają do hotelu, jest ósma. Loki poi go kawą i zaciąga na kolację, co trzyma go na nogach przez jeszcze dwie godziny, ale potem całkowicie pada i Loki musi praktycznie zanieść go do ich apartamentu. Tony nie pamięta, jak znalazł się w łóżku ani jak skończył w samych bokserkach i podkoszulku. Sądzi, że Loki go rozebrał, kiedy spał, co jest całkiem podniecające. 

– Dobrze spałeś? – pyta go rano Loki, kiedy Tony wychodzi z pokoju po długim, przyjemnym prysznicu. Bóg siedzi w salonie i przeskakuje po japońskich kanałach, ale wyłącza telewizor, kiedy pojawia się Stark. 

Tony pomrukuje i siada Lokiemu na kolana, żeby dostać całusa na dzień dobry. 

– Jak ci się spało? Jadłeś już śniadanie?

– Jeszcze nie, ale spałem dobrze, dziękuję. – Loki obejmuje go dłońmi w pasie. – Zrobiłem ci kawę. 

– Oooch, jesteś najlepszy – grucha Tony, kiedy Loki podaje mu kubek świeżo zaparzonej kofeiny. – Genialny. 

Pije kawę, wciąż siedząc Lokiemu na kolanach. Loki dalej obejmuje go w pasie i jest mu całkiem wygodnie w tej pozycji. Niechętnie więc sugeruje śniadanie, kiedy jego kawa już się kończy, ale jest głodny, a pewnie będą zajęci, więc powinni najpierw coś zjeść. 

Na śniadanie idą do hotelowej restauracji. Loki początkowo chce spróbować tradycyjnego japońskiego śniadania, ale kiedy odkrywa, że nie zawiera nic słodkiego, jest nieco mniej entuzjastyczny w tej kwestii. Więc zamiast tego zamawiają omlety: Loki bierze dwa tak słodkie, że Tony’ego na samą myśl bolą zęby. Tony decyduje się na coś niesłodkiego. Zaraz potem idą zwiedzać miasto. 

Tony początkowo próbuje zwyczajnego zwiedzenia nastawionego na oglądanie konkretnych miejsc, ale Lokiemu to nie odpowiada. Raczej preferuje „po prostu włóczenie się”, pozwalając, aby miasto ich prowadziło. Tony podchodzi do tego sceptycznie, ale ostatecznie zaraża się entuzjazmem Lokiego. Jedzą lunch w jakieś knajpce, a potem spacerują po parku, który odkryli, zanim wrócą do prawdziwego zwiedzania. Tony zwykle tego nie robi: zazwyczaj najpierw sprawdza w sieci, co warto zobaczyć w danym mieście. Bywał już w Tokio, ale głównie w klubach w Shibuyi, rzecz jasna. 

Zanim nastanie pora obiadowa, obaj są zmęczeni i mają ze sobą torby pełne gadżetów i idiotycznych upominków dla turystów oraz paru innych rzeczy. Tony wie, że nie powinni wracać metrem, ale taksówka wcale nie jest lepszym wyjściem, nie w tym cholernym korku. Zapomniał o Lokim i jego teleportacji. Kiedy tylko bóg zaczyna rozumieć, na czym polega problem, wywraca oczyma i teleportuje ich z powrotem do apartamentu. A potem musi ich zabrać przed wejście do hotelu, ponieważ Tony tłumaczy mu, że nie mogą tego zrobić, no nie mogą pojawiać się znikąd w swoim pokoju, bez odczytu z ich kart i zapisu kamer przy wejściu. Zamawiają obiad do pokoju i oczywiście oglądają kilka filmów o Mothrze i Godzilli, a kiedy Tony zupełnie przypadkowo zasypia na Lokim, nikt się na to nie skarży. 

Następnego dnia po porannej wycieczce do hotelowego spa i przyjemnym lunchu Tony zabiera Lokiego do Shibuyi. Loki zakochuje się w wariactwie tej dzielnicy i nalega, aby poszli do maid café, a potem na obiad do jednego z tych przyprawiających o ból głowy, szalonych, głośnych klubów. Okazuje się, że Loki to uwielbia, a Tony’ego wcale to nie dziwi. 

W niedzielę Loki wreszcie pozwala, aby Tony zaciągnął go na właściwe zwiedzanie. Oglądają ogrody pałacowe i Świątynię Sensoji. Po lunchu wybierają się do Muzuem Narodowego, a potem idą na spacer wokół Stawu Shinobazu w Parku Ueno. Loki musi przyznać, że ostatecznie podoba mu się to równie mocno, co włóczenie się po mieście. 

Poniedziałek i wtorek Tony spędza w Stark Industries, ściskając ręce i prowadząc uprzejme rozmowy, a w końcu sprawia, że ich tutejsi naukowcy sikają w spodnie z podekscytowania i strachu – czasami obu jednocześnie. Jadł śniadanie z Lokim i wieczorem zaciąga go na oficjalną kolację, na którą go zaproszono. Wszyscy są zachwyceni, bo Loki jest śliczny i czarujący, i elegancki i jest chłopakiem Tony’ego, który prawi komplementy na prawo i lewo płynną japońszczyzną. Kiedy wracają wieczorem do apartamentu, Tony żartuje, że nie obchodzi ich już, czy Tony pojawi się jeszcze w japońskim oddziale firmy, ale dla Lokiego gotowi są rozłożyć tam czerwony dywan. Loki prycha i wywraca oczyma, i mówi mu, że jego też tu uwielbiają, co zresztą jest prawdą. 

Wylatują o dziesiątej rano w środę i piętnaście godzin później są w Nowym Jorku. Co oznacza, że są całkowicie padnięci, a nie ma jeszcze pory lunchu. Ale nie to denerwuje Tony’ego najbardziej. Dużo bardziej martwi go, że teraz muszą się pożegnać i powinni zrobić to na lotnisku. Po prostu odmawia zrobienia tego i przekonuje Lokiego, aby wsiadł z nim do auta. Przecież może teleportować się skądkolwiek. Loki nie daje się przekonywać długo, zwłaszcza, że to Happy będzie prowadził, co oznacza, że w limuzynie mogą spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu we dwoje. 

Niedługo przed tym, jak docierają do Wieży, Loki odsuwa się od Tony’ego, dysząc ciężko.

– Lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę – mówi z żalem. 

Żadne skamlenie Tony’ego nie może przekonać go do zmiany zdania, aż okazuje się, że Loki chce zniknąć, ponieważ nie sądzi, że Avengersi chcą widzieć go u siebie. Tony mówi mu, że to jest śmieszne i dzwoni do Wieży, specjalnie ustawiając rozmowę na głośnik, aby Loki ją słyszał. 

Odbiera Bruce. 

– Hej Tony, wróciłeś już z Japonii? 

– Taaa. Wszystko u was w porządku? – Gdyby coś się wydarzyło, nastąpił jakiś atak czy coś takiego, Tony zostałby poinformowany, ale ludzie lubią, kiedy się ich o to pyta. 

– Tak, wszystko w porządku. Wracasz już do domu? 

– Jestem niemal na miejscu i jest ze mną Loki, macie coś przeciwko, żebyśmy przyjechali razem? 

– Jasne, że nie. – Bruce brzmi, jakby pytanie go zaskoczyło. – Śmiało, miło będzie go wreszcie poznać. Jesteście głodni?

Tony unosi brew, a Loki wzrusza ramionami i potakuje. 

– Moglibyśmy zjeść małe co-nieco. 

– Świetnie. Będziemy robić chińszczyznę. Do zobaczenia za chwilę. 

– Widzisz? – mówi Tony, unosząc brew w stronę Lokiego. – Nie przeszkadza im, że się spotykamy i spodziewają się, że w końcu cię poznają. A jeśli ktoś będzie dla ciebie niemiły, zagroź, że już nigdy nic im nie upieczesz, to powinno zatkać im usta. 

Loki uśmiecha się. 

– Moje zdolności kulinarne to moja sekretna broń. Może następnym razem spróbuję podbić ten świat cupcake’ami, a nie inwazją z kosmosu. 

– Dokładnie tak – zgadza się z nim Tony i znowu go całuje. 

Kiedy trochę później wchodzą do kuchni, Bruce już tam jest i przygotowuje herbatę. 

– Hej stary. – Tony obejmuje go od tyłu jedną ręką i puszcza dopiero po tym, jak Bruce, przyzwyczajony już do jego czułości, również go przytula. 

– Hej. – Bruce odwraca się i uśmiecha do Lokiego, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. – Miło cię wreszcie poznać. 

– Tak, nawzajem. – Loki uśmiecha się nieco nerwowo, ale ściska rękę Bruce’a bez wahania, a to już więcej, niż większość ludzi pozwala sobie w obecności doktora. A są to ludzie, którzy nie zaliczyli spotkania pierwszego stopnia z Hulkiem. 

– Właśnie zrobiłem herbaty, też chcecie?

– Taaaaaaaaaak. – Tony prowadzi Lokiego do stołu kuchennego, gdzie mogą usiąść. Obaj są wykończeni różnicą czasu (chociaż Tony pewnie bardziej, bo nie dysponuje boską kondycją, ale ignoruje to w tym momencie). – Herbata brzmi świetnie. Kofeina?

– Trochę. To mieszanka z yerba mate – informuje ich Bruce, nalewając napar do kubków. – To pierwszy raz, kiedy tego próbuję, więc powiedźcie mi, jak wam smakuje. 

Popijają herbatę. Tony nie jest fanem żadnego ciepłego napoju, który nie jest kawą, ale w tym momencie przyjmie kofeinę w każdej postaci, a to nawet smakuje trochę jak kawa. 

– Migdały? – zauważa Loki z zaskoczeniem. – I coś owocowego.

– Odrobina truskawek – wyjaśnia Bruce. – I biała herbata. 

Loki potakuje. 

– Smakuje mi.

– Mi też. – Bruce się uśmiecha. 

– Kofeina – jęczy Tony. Komentują to zbiorowym wywróceniem oczu i Loki pocieszająco klepie go po kolanie. 

– Dla naszych zegarów biologicznych jest właśnie pierwsza w nocy – informuje Bruce’a, który potakuje ze współczuciem. 

– Więc jak podobało ci się Tokio?

– Było… niezwykłe – mówi ostrożnie Loki, powstrzymując uśmiech.

Bruce się śmieje. 

– Delikatnie rzecz ujmują. Sam nigdy tam nie byłem, ale to, co widziałem w telewizji, wydaje się… obłąkane. 

– Część wydawała się bardzo odmienna od tego, co dotąd widziałem w Midgardzie – odpowiada Loki. – Chociaż są tam także cichsze, spokojniejsze miejsca. 

– Gdzie jeszcze byłeś na Ziemi? – pyta Bruce i w tym momencie Tony zaczyna odpływać. Kładzie głowę na ramionach ułożonych na blacie stołu i zamyka oczy, od niechcenia przysłuchując się rozmowie. W pewnym momencie Loki zaczyna przeczesywać jego włosy palcami, co dodatkowo go relaksuje. 

Budzi go śmiech – i to śmiech więcej niż dwojga ludzi. Mruga i widzi, jak Steve i Bruce kroją warzywa, a Natasha siedzi obok Lokiego, również pijąc herbatę. Loki wciąż trzyma rękę w jego włosach, ale rozmawia ze szpieginią. Okazuje się, że rozmawiają o metodach polowania i zwierzętach, na które urządzali łowy. Tony nie ma pojęcia, skąd wziął się ten temat. 

Kiedy się podnosi, oboje natychmiast zwracają na niego uwagę. 

– Seksowne – zauważa ze śmiechem Natasha. 

Tony marszczy nos i wyciera ślinę z kącika ust. 

– Zamknij się. Jest już dawno po mojej dobranocce. 

– Ty nie masz dobranocki – zauważa Steve. – I zabierz swoją wielką głowę ze stołu, potrzebujemy miejsca. 

Tony jęczy i prostuje się na krześle, po czym dramatycznie opiera się o Lokiego, który wspiera jego dziecinne zachowanie, obejmując go ramieniem i pozwalając, aby położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Steve zagospodarowuje wolne miejsce, stawiając na nim miskę z posiekaną papryką i drugą, z pociętą cukinią. Wspólne posiłki Avengersów z reguły zawierają ogromne ilości jedzenia, ponieważ Thor, Steve i Bruce mają nieprzeciętne apetyty. Tony zastanawia się nad tym, ponieważ wie, że Loki nie jada tak dużo jak Thor – ma spory apetyt, ale nie na tyle, by porównywać go w tym zakresie z Gromowładnym. 

O wilku mowa. Thor właśnie w tym momencie zagląda z ciekawością do kuchni. A kiedy zauważa Lokiego, wchodzi do niej szybko z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. 

– Bracie!

– Bracie. – Loki uśmiecha się do niego. 

Z jeszcze bardziej szerokim uśmiechem Thor podchodzi i przyciąga Lokiego w objęcia, a wraz z nim Natashę, ponieważ stoi im na drodze. 

– Bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę. 

– Thorze, przestań dusić Natashę – prosi Loki, klepiąc go po plecach. 

– Tak, przestań obłapiać moją dziewczynę – zgadza się z nim Clint, stając w progu. 

Thor szybko puszcza ich oboje, przepraszając żarliwie. Natasha zbywa to machnięciem ręki i wpatruje się w Clinta ze zmrużonymi oczyma. 

– Więc co, mamy superzebranie w kuchni? – Clint opada na krzesło, uśmiechając się do Lokiego i puszczając do niego oczko, a następnie wyciągając do niego pięść, a Loki skleja żółwika bez wahania, również się uśmiechając. 

– Supergotowanie w kuchni – poprawia go bóg. Clint zerka na miski na stole, a potem na kuchenkę, gdzie Bruce i Steve smażą mięso w dwóch osobnych wokach. 

– Będziemy potrzebowali niedługo większej kuchni. Albo kucharza. 

Chyba jednak nie. Wszyscy są nieco przeczuleni na punkcie obcych ludzi kręcących się po ich piętrze, więc sami się wszystkim zajmują. Może pozwoliliby, aby agenci SHIELD robili za nich pewne rzeczy, ale Tony nie chce iść wpuścić do Wieży, więc taka opcja nie wchodzi w grę. 

– Jak było w Tokio?

I zaczynają opowiadać od początku. Tony ledwo miał siły na grzecznościową gadkę, kiedy dotarli do domu, więc teraz znowu odpływa. Ale tym razem z otwartymi oczyma, bo nie chce znowu zasnąć. 

Półtorej godziny później posiłek jest wreszcie gotowy, a Tony wmusza w siebie kilka kęsów kurczaka. 

– Naprawdę powinieneś się położyć – mówi mu Bruce prosto do ucha. Tony wzdryga się i mruga. 

– Tak, pewnie masz rację. – Pociera twarz i ziewa. Normalnie nie byłby tak zmęczony o ledwo drugiej w nocy, ale ostatnio nie spał za dużo. Musiał być w biurze i spędzać czas z pracownikami aż do późna, a potem i tak się nie kładł, bo chciał być sam na sam z Lokim. W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni spał łącznie może jakieś dwanaście godzin. 

– Chodź. – Loki ciągnie go z sobą i wyprowadza z kuchni, zabierając go do łóżka. Tony żartuje, że idą spać razem, ale Loki zapewnia, że do niczego takiego nie dojdzie, nieważne, ile Tony będzie jęczał. Tony zasypia, kiedy Loki go całuje. Nieco wynagradza mu to fakt, że budzi się sam. Nieco. 

– Cześć, stary – woła do niego Clint, kiedy Tony przechodzi obok salonu w drodze do kuchni. 

Tony zatrzymuje się i wchodzi do pokoju. Clint nie zaczepiałby go, gdyby czegoś nie chciał. 

– Hej. 

– Więc twój facet jest w porządku – mówi mu Clint, kiedy Stark opada na kanapę. Oferuje mu garść orzechów, które właśnie podgryza. 

– Taaa. – Tony bierze orzeszki i zlizuje z nich sól, zanim wkłada je do ust. – Został po tym, jak odpadłem?

– Trochę – odpowiada Clint. – Rozmawialiśmy trochę, a potem Thor zabrał go na pogawędkę i potem już nie wrócił. 

Tony krzywi się i przegrzebuje się przez kieszenie w poszukiwaniu telefonu, aby napisać szybkiego SMSa. 

– Ale wszystko w porządku?

– Gładko jak po maśle. – Clint klepie po ramieniu. – Idź coś zjeść, zostało trochę chińszczyzny.

Tony idzie do kuchni.

Wszystko u mnie w porządku, czemu miałoby być inaczej? odpowiada Loki na jego SMSa. Piszą ze sobą chwilę, zanim Loki niespodziewanie zaprasza go na kolację. 

Jasne odpisuje mu Tony. Jedli już razem kolację wiele razy, ale zaproszenie Lokiego brzmi dziwnie formalnie. Rozumie dlaczego, kiedy Loki wysyła mu namiary i okazuje się, że spotkają się u niego w domu. Wtedy Tony staje się nieco bardziej podekscytowany niż byłby zwykłą kolacją w restauracji. 

To oznacza kolejne wezwanie modowego pogotowia. Co jest śmieszne, ponieważ Loki widział go już wiele razy w rożnych ciuchach, ale Tony wciąż chce wyglądać dla niego dobrze. Louis radzi mu, aby wybrał prostotę i założył zwyczajną, niebieską koszulę. 

– I jedną z tych okropnych bokserek, które tak lubisz pod nią – mówi. – Wyglądasz w nich dobrze, więc zdejmij koszulę, jeśli się zgrzejesz. Albo nawet jeśli będzie ci zimno. 

Racja. 

 

 

Mieszkanie Lokiego znajduje się w bogatszej (ale nie luksusowej) części miasta. Jego właściciel wita go w drzwiach pocałunkiem, który jednocześnie uspokaja i podnieca, ale ostatecznie zostaje mu tylko podniecenie. 

– Miłe powitanie – mruczy Tony, kiedy Loki wreszcie się od niego odsuwa, oblizując usta. 

Loki uśmiecha się. 

– Nie mogłem doczekać się naszego kolejnego spotkania. 

Tony pomrukuje radośnie i z aprobatą i znowu go całuje, wplatając palce w gładkie włosy Lokiego. 

– Ja też – zapewnia poniewczasie. 

– Jeśli chcesz – mruczy Loki w jego usta, owiewając wilgotnym oddechem jego twarz – możesz zostać na noc. 

Tony sądzi, że właśnie usłyszał chóry anielskie. Świat jest pięknym miejscem. Jeśli umarłby teraz, odszedłby z niego jako spełniony człowiek. Nie, to niedopowiedzenie, umarłby w stanie ekstatycznego szczęścia, rozradowany, promieniujący radością. Umarłby najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Albo najsmutniejszym, ponieważ zrobiłby to, zanim przeleciałby Lokiego, ale jednak nie zamierza umierać w tym momencie, więc ostatecznie wygrywa w tym rozdaniu. 

– Widzę, że chcesz – uśmiecha się Loki, który sam wygląda na zadowolonego z tej perspektywy. 

– Och tak – warczy Tony, przesuwając zębami po wrażliwej skórze na szyi Lokiego, tuż pod jego uchem, w miejscu, które niedawno odkrył. Loki jęczy, zamyka oczy i łapie go mocnej. – Czy kolacja może poczekać? – pyta Tony bez tchu. Nie wie, czy zdoła skupić się na jedzeniu czegokolwiek w tym momencie, nawet jeśli naprawdę cieszył się na możliwość spróbowania czegoś, co przygotował Loki. 

– Nie za długo – wzdycha Loki i niespodziewanie opada na kolana. 

Początkowo z Tony’ego wydobywa się dźwięk protestu na zniknięcie Lokiego, ale zaraz potem pojękuje zachęcająco, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, co bóg zamierza. Loki zerka na niego z szelmowskimi błyskami w oczach i z twarzą na wysokości zadania. Kładzie dłonie na jego pasku. Tony niemal dochodzi tylko od tego. Loki dotykał go już wcześniej, ale nigdy poniżej pasa (nie licząc obmacywania jego tyłka), a teraz bóg szybko rozpina jego pasek z bardzo jednoznacznymi intencjami. Tony jest tego spragniony, spragniony jego ust. 

– O Boże – wzdycha, kiedy Loki rozpina mu spodnie i ściąga je z niego razem z bielizną, przechodząc prosto do rzeczy. 

Oczy mu błyszczą, kiedy widzi, jak erekcja Tony’ego wyskakuje z ubrania. Obejmuje ją jedną ręką i zaczyna masować, drugą zaciska na jego biodrze, aby przytrzymać go w miejscu. Tony przestaje oddychać. 

Stłumiony dźwięk wydobywa mu się z gardła, kiedy Loki pochyla się, patrząc mu w oczy aż do ostatniej chwili, i otacza ustami jego fiuta. 

– Kurwa – klnie Tony, tracąc dech. Usta Lokiego są mokre i gorące, język dokładnie tak samo zwinny i uzdolniony, jak kiedy się całują. Wydaje mu się, że już nigdy nie będzie zdolny całować Lokiego bez myślenia o tym. 

Loki daje mu chwilę, aby się przyzwyczaił, zanim zaczyna brać go głębiej w usta, przechodząc na pełne obroty: ssąc mocno, przesuwając wargami po całej długości, przesuwając językiem po jego fiucie i pieszcząc nim każdy wrażliwy punkt na nim. Żyłę po wewnętrznej stronie, punkt tuż pod główką, samą końcówkę. Mija zaledwie pięć minut, a Tony dyszy i jęczy, wbija sobie paznokcie w dłonie, aby powstrzymać odruch sięgnięcia po głowę Lokiego, aby pieprzyć jego usta. Jest już tak blisko, jeszcze tylko trochę… Ale Loki doprowadza do go końca samodzielnie, co jest jeszcze lepsze. To, jak ssie mocniej, szybciej, kiedy dociera do niego, jak blisko Tony już jest. Mężczyzna nie wie już nawet, jakie dźwięki wydobywają się z jego ust, bo dochodzi, mocno. 

Kolana może mu nie miękną, ale na pewno przestają pracować i nie mogą go dalej podtrzymywać, w związku z czym Tony opada na podłogę. Loki mu w tym pomaga, łapiąc go i kładąc się pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi nogami. Chowa rozgrzaną twarz w jego szyi i oddycha ciężko. Początkowo Tony nie rozumie, co się dzieje, bo jest ledwo przytomny, ale w końcu zauważa ruch ręki Lokiego i to, że trzyma ją we własnych spodniach, i och. 

– Dojdź – mruczy, ściągając z niego dżinsy, żeby zrobić miejsce na własną rękę, łapiąc jego fiuta i pieszcząc ustami ten punkt pod jego uchem. – Dojdź dla mnie, dojdź. 

Loki dochodzi z tłumionym jękiem. Udaje mu się złapać spermę we własną koszulę, nawet jeśli brakuje mu tchu. 

– I tak straciłem koszulę – wzdycha jakiś czas później. 

Tony śmieje się lekko. 

– Możesz ją zdjąć, nie obrażę się. 

– Nie wątpię. – Loki przyciska usta do jego szyi, wzdychając głęboko, zanim się od niego odsunie, aby ściągnąć koszulę przez głowę. Nie nosi nic pod spodem, więc Tony myśli, że ma dzisiaj szczęście. Ale wtedy Loki wstaje i pomaga mu podnieść się na nogi. Wskazuje drogę go łazienki, jeśli Tony jej potrzebuje, i znika. Kiedy wraca, okazuje się, że zmienił zniszczoną koszulę na nową, obcisłą i zielono-brązową. Nie zapiął wszystkich guzików, więc Tony ma przyjemność podziwiać jego klatkę piersiową, ale wciąż odczuwa niepowetowaną stratę. 

– Teraz kolacja – zarządza Loki, całując go długo, zanim zaprowadzi go do kuchni. To jedno z tych nowoczesnych pomieszczeń, które wciąż jednak wygląda przytulnie, a nie sterylnie i przestrzennie. Loki bierze jedynie dwa talerze z sałatką w ramach przystawki i polewa ją obficie dressingiem. Stół znajduje się w salonie, a ich nakrycia leżą obok siebie, a nie naprzeciw. Loki poszedł na całego: stół jest w pełni zastawiony, palą się świece, a w tle gra muzyka. Hiszpańska gitara, jak rozpoznaje Tony. W czasie swojej rockowej fazy nauczył się grać na gitarze, ale nie miał dość cierpliwości, aby rozwijać tę umiejętność. 

– Musisz mi kiedyś coś zagrać – mówi Loki, kiedy Tony mu o tym wspomina, tuż przed tym, jak weźmie pierwszy gryz. 

A teraz Tony jest zbyt zajęty orgazmem w swoich ustach, aby odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie miał tego typu reakcję na sałatę. To tylko czerwona papryka, prażony słonecznik i orzeszki piniowe, zioła i trochę innych rzeczy, ale dressing. Pewnie kombinacja wszystkich elementów też ma tu pewne znaczenie, ale dressing. 

– O mój Boże.

Loki ledwo zadaje sobie trud powstrzymania pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu.

– Nie, naprawdę, posłuchaj mnie: o mój Boże. – Tony nabiera na widelec kolejną porcję i och jejku. Dressing do sałaty. Kto by pomyślał? – Chcę zlizać ten dressing z twojego ciała. 

Loki śmieje się głośno. 

– Może później, jeśli będziesz szybko lizał. 

Tony potakuje. Może być i szybko, nie ma z tym problemów. 

– Co w tym jest? – Już zbiera ostatnie resztki z talerza. Naprawdę, nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby cały posiłek składał się wyłącznie z sałaty z tym dressingiem. Karma dla królików. Jeśli Steve się o tym dowie, wybuduje Lokiemu ołtarzyk w kuchni. 

– Zakładając, że pytasz o sos… trochę pełnoziarnistej musztardy, trochę miodu… trochę innych rzeczy. 

– Innych rzeczy? – powtarza Tony. – Nie powiesz mi, prawda?

– Nie. – Loki unosi brew. – Jeśli będziesz miał na to ochotę, po prostu powiedz. Ale nie zdradzam moich przepisów. Poza tym pewne składniki nie są dostępne w tej krainie. 

– Możesz zrobić więcej cupcake’ów? – pyta szybko Tony. Loki sam go zachęcił, więc… Powinien zdradzać swoje pragnienia w nadziei, że zostaną spełnione. 

Loki znowu się śmieje. 

– Tak. Przygotowałem na deser coś innego, ale możemy upiec trochę później. 

Och, doskonale. 

– Muszę cię przeprosić na chwilę. Możesz w tym czasie iść powęszyć po mieszkaniu, wiem, że chcesz – mówi Loki, zabierając ich talerze. 

Jest coś naprawdę niesamowitego w umawianiu się z kimś, kto zna go tak dobrze. Korzystając z jawnej zgody, Tony sprawdza zawartość regałów, znajdując tam wiele książek w różnych językach. Zastanawia się, czy Loki rozumie je ze względu na Wszechmowę, o której wspominał im Thor, czy po prostu jest uzdolniony językowo. 

Jego kolekcja płyt jest równie duża i eklektyczna. W efekcie Tony nie zna gustu Lokiego ani trochę lepiej. Nie jest tym szczególnie zaskoczony, nauczył się, że już, że „eklektyczny” to właściwie drugie imię Lokiego. Znajduje też niepodpisane pejzaże, prezentujące różne fantastyczne widoki, a na korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni Lokiego – portrety jego dzieci. 

Sypialnia Lokiego jest przytulna, ale pusta. Nie ma w niej nic poza dużym łóżkiem i szafką nocną oraz wspomnianymi już obrazami. Tony i tak będzie miał okazję przyjrzeć się łóżku później, więc nie poświęca mu teraz wiele uwagi. Raczej zamierza przejrzeć bieliznę Lokiego. Owszem, ma to w zwyczaju, a poza tym Loki dał mu pozwolenie. 

Okazuje się, że Loki też ma osobne pomieszczenie w roli garderobę. Jej zawartość nie stanowi wielkiego zaskoczenia: wszystko jest eleganckie i raczej ciemne. Są tam też całkiem nieziemskie skórzane stroje, które przypominają mu, że musi w końcu zaproponować Lokiemu mały role play. Ale pewnie lepiej poczekać, aż zaczną ze sobą sypiać regularnie, zanim zasugeruje zabawę w „złoczyńcę i superbohatera” (przy czym Tony dość elastycznie podchodzi do kwestii tego, kto miałby odgrywać którą rolę). 

I wreszcie znajduje szufladę Lokiego z bielizną, a w niej wiele par obcisłych bokserek, w większości bawełnianych, ale także jedwabne. Stringi. Półprzezroczyste zapaśniczki. Skórzane i jedwabne, niektóre raczej prowokujące. Są tam nawet koronki, ciemnozielone i czarne. I pas do pończoch, ojej. 

– Podoba ci się? – pyta Loki, opierając się o framugę drzwi, brzmiąc raczej na rozbawionego niż zawstydzonego. Wstyd nie jest czymś, co pasuje Lokiemu. A Tony kocha to u swoich partnerów. 

– Bardzo – zapewnia go Tony z uśmiechem. – Będziesz musiał mi się w tym pokazać. 

– Znalazłeś już resztę moich pończoch? 

Tony mruga i unosi brew. 

– Nie. Co?

Loki tylko się uśmiecha. 

– Kolacja gotowa. Chodź. 

Tony idzie za nim. 

– Jakich pończoch? 

Loki cofa się nagle i wpada na Tony’ego, który odruchowo obejmuje go w pasie. Loki śmieje się i wyciąga ręce do tyłu, aby otoczyć nimi Starka. W tej dziwnej pozycji idą do salonu. Tony nie ma nic przeciwko, wtulając twarz w łopatki Lokiego i wciągając jego zapach w nozdrza. Bóg chichocze, jego oddech ewidentnie go łaskocze. 

– Wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi z tymi pończochami? – pyta Tony, kiedy Loki sadza go na krześle. 

– W końcu pewnie tak. – Loki idzie do kuchni, kołysząc biodrami. Wraca, niosąc dwa talerze, i wyjaśnia Tony’emu, że serwuje na nich steki, gęsty sos kukurydziany, zielony groszek i ziemniaki z czosnkiem i chili. 

Wszystko jest przepyszne. Groszek chrupiący, a stek delikatny, wciąż różowy w środku, dokładnie taki, jak Tony lubi. Sos kukurydziany dodaje wszystkiemu wspaniały posmak. Ziemniaczki z chili i serem cudownie równoważą resztę dania, ostre i pyszne. Tony jest zawstydzony tym, jak głośno pojękuje przy jedzeniu. 

Deserem okazują się być gruszki gotowane w pikantnym czerwonym winie – są pyszne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę niespotykane połączenie wanilii, cynamonu i tymianku. Bardzo mu smakuje i zjada wszystko, nie wyczekując niecierpliwie momentu, gdy będzie mógł rozebrać Lokiego, ponieważ deser jest świetny i wcale nie za słodki. 

Ale kiedy kończą jeść, Tony nie zamierza czekać ani chwili dłużej. Loki raczej się z nim zgadza, sądząc po jego pożądliwym spojrzeniu. Wstają jednocześnie i nie udają nawet, że przejmują się naczyniami. Podchodzą do siebie i zaczynają się całować, ocierając o siebie. Tony niemal topi się w rękach Lokiego, obejmując go jedną ręką za szyję, a drugą w pasie. Ten orgazm wcześniej powinien był ich nieco uspokoić, ale w tym momencie Tony ma wrażenie, jakby ani razu dzisiaj nie doszedł. Jedyne, czego pragnie, to zaciągnąć Lokiego do łóżka. 

Ich pocałunki bardzo szybko stają się żarliwe. Loki przyciąga go blisko siebie i bardzo stara się, aby zostawić go twardym i zdyszanym. Dominuje nad nim w sposób, którego nie okazywał wcześniej. Najpierw przyciąga go blisko siebie, a potem popycha na ścianę, przez do Tony drży i traci oddech. Wszystko w tym jest podniecające. To, jak bardzo starał się Loki i jak wiele przeszedł, żeby zadowolić Tony’ego, dowieść mu, że jest dobrym partnerem… Tony przyzwyczaił się, że zwykle odbywa się to się to na odwrót; to on musi prawić komplementy i imponować ludziom, zanim wylądują w jego łóżku. Wszyscy spodziewają się, że to Tony będzie się starał, i nie starają się dla niego, a już na pewno nie uwodzą go tak jak Loki. To po prostu… budzi w nim uczucia, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, kim jest Loki. 

Tony jęczy głośno i zarzuca nogę na biodro Lokiego, przez co ich krocza się ocierają. Obaj jęczą z aprobatą. Loki łapie jego nogę i podciąga ją wyżej, ale Tony ma anatomiczne ograniczenia. W końcu znajdują kompromis i Loki go unosi, co jest, o rety. To też jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło. Nie jest kimś, kogo nosi się na rękach, ale ramiona Lokiego nawet nie drżą. To niesamowicie podniecające. 

– Zabierz mnie do łóżka – dyszy w jego wargi. Loki natychmiast odrywa go od ściany i zanosi do sypialni, nie odrywając ust od jego szyi, gdzie wysysa właśnie znamię. 

W sypialni uważnie układa go na łóżku i natychmiast zaczyna go rozbierać, całując każdy odsłonięty kawałek skóry. Tony czuje się całkowicie uwielbiany. Jego członki zdają się topić i nie może znieść myśli, że Loki miałby się od niego odsunąć. Oplata go nogami i rękami, i pociąga go na siebie, przekręcając ich obu na bok. Całują się tak przez pewien czasu, aż Tony rozpina koszulę boga i zdejmuje ją, dobierając się następnie do jego dżinsów. 

– Tony – jęczy Loki, kiedy Stark z premedytacją pociera jego członek. 

Tony pomrukuje i pochyla się, kładąc usta na jego uchu. 

– Pamiętasz tę rozmowę przez telefon? Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym, co zrobiłbyś ze mną w aucie? Co zrobiłbyś ze mną potem? 

Loki przełyka i potakuje, jego źrenice rozszerzają się. 

– Chcę, żebyś zrobił ze mną dzisiaj to wszystko – warczy Tony. 

Loki przygryza wargę, a jego oczy ciemnieją jeszcze bardziej. Bez słów popycha Tony’ego na plecy i zrywa z nich ostatnie fragmenty ubrań. Tony ochoczo rozkłada nogi i unosi podbródek, domagając się pocałunków, co Loki natychmiast mu oferuje i siada pomiędzy jego nogami. W następnej sekundzie czuje wilgotne palce między nogami. Nie wie, skąd ani jak Loki zdobył lubrykant, ale niewiele go to teraz obchodzi. Jedyne, co się teraz liczy, to nieśmiałe palce Lokiego, wchodzące w niego delikatnie i ostrożnie. 

– No dalej – zachęca go Tony, unosząc biodra. – Powiedziałeś szybko i mocno. 

– I dlatego właśnie musisz być dobrze przygotowany – mruczy Loki mrocznym głosem. – Wtedy przerżnę cię raz, a potem znowu. 

Tony drży i jęczy, zamyka oczy.

– O Boże, tak. – Wędruje dłonią po ramieniu Lokiego i jego klatce piersiowej, szczypiąc jego sutki tylko po to, aby usłyszeć, jak mężczyzna jęczy i jak z jego gardła wydobywają się te szczególne odgłosy. Ale nawet z całym drażnieniem się Tony’ego, Loki nie dekoncentruje się, rozluźniając go rytmicznie, powoli. Kiedy wreszcie uznaje, że wystarczy, Tony jest dosłownie ciekłym pożądaniem, dyszącym i jęczącym, i bardzo, bardzo gotowym. Gdy Loki wyciąga z niego palce i zaczyna w niego wchodzić, Tony jęczy od samego tego widoku, od tego, jak Loki jest całkowicie skupiony na tym, co dzieje się między nogami mężczyzny, naprowadzając swojego fiuta na jego wejście. 

– Taaaak – syczy Tony, kiedy Loki wreszcie się w niego wsuwa, a twardy fiut rozciąga go w ten doskonały sposób. 

– Tony – Loki dławi się jego imieniem, zamierając w nim całkowicie. Obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi i wpatruje się w tak, że rozgrzewa mężczyznę od środka w całkowicie nowy sposób. 

– Tak – jęczy Tony znowu, bierze dłoń Lokiego i splata razem ich palce. Wpatrują się sobie w oczy, aż Tony mówi, cicho i nisko: – Więcej. 

Zagryzając dolną wargę, Loki zaczyna poruszać biodrami, aż wysuwa się z niego cały i wbija z powrotem. Obaj jęczą, coraz głośniej, kiedy Loki ustala rytm, siłę i szybkość. To, jak bóg wpatruje się w oczy Tony’ego, powoduje, iż ten drży z na wpół zamkniętymi oczyma i otwartymi ustami, dysząc głośno. Przyjemność narasta w jego ciele i lgnie do Lokiego, kiedy zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. 

– Tony – warczy Loki, sprawiając, że Stark mruga, próbując się skoncentrować. – Dotknij się – rozkazuje mu Loki i Tony jęczy, puszczając jego ramię, posłusznie obejmując własny członek. 

– Dojdź – wzdycha Loki, szybko zagryzając dolną wargę, zanim znowu otworzy usta, aby łapać z trudem powietrze. 

– Loki – jęczy Tony, zamykając oczy. Bóg pieprzy go dostatecznie mocno, by podrywać całe łóżko. Gdyby byli w hotelu, sąsiedzi już dzwoniliby na recepcję ze skargami. 

– Tak – syczy Loki, mocniej uderzając biodrami. – Spraw, że dojdę. 

Och, Tony doskonale wie, co to znaczy. Obciąga sobie mocno i dochodzi sekundę później tak mocno, że ciemnieje mu przed oczyma, jego własny krzyk dźwięczy mu w uszach. Loki głośno woła jego imię, kiedy ciało Tony’ego zaciska się wokół jego fiuta. Jego rytm staje się nierówny i spuszcza się głęboko w ciele Tony’ego. 

Tony skamle, kiedy Loki wysuwa się z niego, aby położyć się obok i opaść na materac. Natychmiast odwraca się w jego stronę i owija się wokół niego. Bóg przyciąga go blisko, nie przejmując się tym, jak bardzo się teraz lepią. 

Ich oddechy uspokajają się całą wieczność. Loki gładzi jego plecy, aż Tony łapie obie jego ręce, przyciąga je do ust i zaczyna składać na nich pocałunki. Lepią się wszędzie, pot miesza się ze spermą Tony’ego, ale nie dbają o to. 

– Śpij – mruczy w końcu Loki, całując jego czoło. 

Tony uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem. 

– Obudź mnie jakoś kreatywnie. 

– Jak sobie życzysz. –Loki uśmiecha się. 

Budzi się więc, leżąc na boku. Jest twardy, a w jego tyłku znajdują się mokre palce. Loki wtula się w jego plecy. Tony jęczy i unosi biodra, wciąż na wpół śpiąco, ale budząc się dość szybko. Loki reaguje, wyciągając z niego palce i zastępując je swoim fiutem. 

– Dostatecznie kreatywnie? – dyszy mu w ucho. 

– Kurwa – klnie Tony. – Tak, doskonale. – Mógł, ale wcale nie musiał fantazjować wcześniej o takiej sytuacji. 

Loki porusza się w nim powoli, pozwalając, aby napięcie w nich narastało. Jednym ramieniem się podtrzymuje, a drugą ręką wędruje po ciele Tony’ego, dotykając jego klatki piersiowej i ud, drażniąc jego członek dotykiem opuszków palców. Tony jęczy i trzyma go za biodra, czując każdy ruch jego ciała i pozwalając robić mu ze sobą, co tylko zechce. To niesamowicie seksowny i wręcz doskonały sposób, aby zostać obudzonym. 

W końcu Loki przestaje się drażnić i obejmuje jego fiuta, sprawiając, że Tony cały się spina. 

– Jesteś taki przyjemny – mruczy nisko w jego ucho. – Teraz dojdź dla mnie. 

Taak, tyle Tony może zrobić. Loki pieprzy go przez czas trwania jego orgazmu, potęgując doznania. Stark czuje się wykorzystany i wielbiony jednocześnie, i nie wie, jak to działa, ale jest cholernie, cholernie dobre. 

– Tak – wzdycha Loki, obejmując Tony’ego, owijając ramiona wokół jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy dochodzi. 

Są jeszcze bardziej mokrzy i lepcy, za bardzo, aby to dłużej ignorować. Idą więc wziąć prysznic. Tony czuje się cudownie rozleniwiony i ociężały. Ciało pobolewa go w ten najprzyjemniejszy sposób. Loki pożycza mu jakieś wygodne ciuchy i o trzeciej nad ranem idą zrobić ciasteczka. 

– Mogę zrobić kokosowo-twarożkowe – mówi Loki po przejrzeniu zawartości lodówki i szafek. Tony całkowicie to popiera. Pomaga przy ich przyrządzaniu. Razem robią ciasto, czekają przed piekarnikiem, aż cupcake’iki się upieką, a potem zostawiają je, aby ostygły. Sprzątają w międzyczasie w kuchni i zmywają wreszcie naczynia po kolacji. Dopiero wtedy Loki stwierdza, że ciastka ostygły dostatecznie, by można było przyozdobić je polewą twarożkowo-kokosowo i posypać je wiórkami kokosowymi. W końcu pozwala też Tony’emu spróbować. 

W tym momencie nie zaskakuje go już, że ciastko jest przepyszne. Wydaje się jeszcze lepsze, ponieważ dochodzi czwarta nad ranem i wreszcie uprawiali seks, a teraz siedzą w kuchni w samej bieliźnie. 

Loki pomrukuje z aprobatą, zlizując trochę lukru z kącika jego ust. To oraz fakt, że trochę jeszcze zostało w misce, podsuwa Tony’emu pomysł. Bierze odrobinę lukru na palec i smaruje nim sutek Lokiego. Bóg trwa nieporuszony, kiedy Tony pochyla się i zlizuje z niego słodycz. 

Kiedy się odsuwa, oblizując wargi, Loki oddycha szybko i wpatruje się w niego spod zmrużonych powiek. 

– Sypialnia? – odzywają się obaj jednocześnie, a potem śmieją się w drodze do niej. Tony zabiera z sobą miskę z lukrem. 

W sypialni Loki zrywa z siebie bieliznę i rzuca się na łóżko, kładąc się na plecach. Ułożony w taki sposób składa się głównie z kątów, długich nóg i gładkiej skóry. Tony nie może czekać. Wpełza na materac za nim i zaczyna pieścić ustami jego kość biodrową, ssąc i gryząc wrażliwą skórę. Loki wydaje się to lubić, bo wydaje z siebie pełne aprobaty odgłosy. Ale Stark nie zabrał ze sobą lukru bez powodu. Bierze miskę i smaruje nim całą klatkę piersiową Lokiego oraz jego brzuch i uda. 

Z ust Lokiego wydobywa się głośny wydech, kiedy Tony przesuwa językiem od jego ramiona aż do sutka. Początkowo bóg milczy, gdy mężczyzna zlizuje z niego lukier, ale wkrótce zaczyna wzdychać i wydaje z siebie sfrustrowane odgłosy, ponieważ Tony unika pieszczenia jego sutków. A potem Stark zaczyna przygryzać skórę na jego brzuchu, przez co Loki jęczy głośniej, zwłaszcza, kiedy mężczyzna trafia w czuły punkt. Tony robi użytek ze swojego odkrycia, liżąc, ssąc i skubiąc zębami, zostawiając czerwone ślady na brzuchu Lokiego. Niemal zapomina o lukrze na jego sutkach, ale w końcu do niego wraca i Loki wzdycha, kiedy otacza sutki wargami i ssie. 

– Tony – wzdycha niskim, urywanym głosem. Tony chce usłyszeć, jak Loki wypowiada jego imię w ten sposób, jeszcze wiele razy, ale kiedy skupia się na drugim sutku, bóg tylko jęczy. Co jest całkiem dobre samo w sobie, ale nie do końca na to ma teraz ochotę. 

– Ach! – wykrzykuje Loki, kiedy Tony niespodziewanie otacza dłonią jego twardy członek. 

Tony pochyla się i skubie wargami płatek ucha boga, owiewając je swoim oddechem. 

– Powiedz moje imię. 

Loki jęczy i rozchyla nogi, robiąc mu więcej miejsca, ale Tony nie porusza ręką. 

– Moje imię – nalega, drażniąc końcówką języka jego sutek. 

– Nhhh, Tony! – wzdycha Loki i och tak, doskonale. Nagradzając go za posłuszeństwo, Tony zaciska palce na jego fiucie i zaczyna mu obciągać. Skubie wargami jego szyję, zostawiając znaki na wrażliwej skórze. 

– Masz lubrykant? – mruczy wreszcie. 

Loki pomrukuje i szuka po omacku na łóżku, wyciągając tubkę spomiędzy prześcieradeł i bezceremonialnie podając ją Tony’emu. 

Tony tłumi śmiech z ustami przy jego obojczyku, nawilżając palce i wsuwając rękę pomiędzy nogi Lokiego, masując jego wejście. Wydaje się, że bóg nie jest w stanie znieść zbyt wiele drażnienia się. Podciąga kolana i pojękuje zachęcająco:

– Więcej. 

Ach. Tony posłusznie wsuwa w niego palec i pochyla się, by złapać jego usta w pocałunku. Loki odwzajemnia go żarliwie i całują się mokro, z otwartymi ustami. Co jakiś czas odrywają się od siebie, aby złapać oddech, i Tony wykorzystuje to, aby polizać jego szyję. Podnieca go to, jak bezbronny wydaje się wtedy Loki. Może to tylko kwestia obecnego nastroju, ale leżący pod nim Loki zachowuje się całkowicie ulegle, jedynie przesuwając rękoma po jego skórze i dysząc ciężko, pozwalając mu robić, co zechce. 

Kiedy Tony uznaje, że Loki jest gotowy, wyciąga z niego palce i ujmuje własny członek w dłoń. Loki unosi się, czym robi dla niego więcej miejsca. Nie rusza się, kiedy Tony wprowadza członek do jego wnętrza. Kiedy zaczyna się w niego powoli, nieznośnie powoli wsuwać, Loki wypuszcza z siebie długo wstrzymywany oddech i zagryza dolną wargę, kiedy mężczyzna wchodzi w niego do samego końca.

Zamierają, wpatrując się w siebie i dysząc. W końcu Loki sięga po jego rękę i splata ich palce. Tony unosi jego dłoń do ust i całuje ją, po czym układa oba ramiona boga nad jego głową, wysuwa się z niego niemal do końca i wbija się z powrotem z impetem. 

– Hnngh, Tony – jęczy Loki. 

Tak. Tony szybko odnajduje właściwy kąt, który sprawia, że oczy Lokiego wędrują do wnętrza czaszki, i znajduje rytm, który sprawia, że obaj jęczą, coś pomiędzy szybkim a powolnym, po prostu doskonały. Włosy Lokiego układają się wokół jego głowy jak mroczna aureola, jedną nogą obejmuje biodra Tony’ego. I Tony to uwielbia, uwielbia rytm, w jaki ich ciała dochodzą razem, poruszając się wspólnie do tego samego celu. Fakt, że jest to Loki, Loki, który tak bardzo go pragnie i który doprowadza go do szaleństwa na wiele sposobów, czyni to wszystko jeszcze lepszym. 

– Tony – wzdycha Loki, przez co Tony jęczy. 

– Ty… Loki – skamle, pochylając głowę i skupiając się na zachowaniu rytmu, nawet kiedy Loki zaczyna zaciskać się wokół niego. W końcu z gardła Lokiego zaczynają wydobywać się wysokie dźwięki i jęczy imię Tony’ego, zamykając oczy i zaciskając mięśnie, kiedy dochodzi. Tony wzdycha i wreszcie odpuszcza, gubiąc rytm, kiedy podąża za własnym orgazmem. 

Palce Lokiego wślizgują się w jego włosy i naprowadza jego głowę na klatkę piersiową. Tony pozwala sobie opaść na niego i uspokoić puls i oddech. Serce Lokiego bije głośno pod jego uchem, działając usypiająco. Ale w pewnym momencie musieli jeszcze się wytrzeć, aby zaraz potem zapaść w sen. 

Tony budzi się wciąż wtulony w Lokiego, tylko że teraz leży na brzuchu, a Loki w połowie na nim, z jedna nogą przerzuconą przez jego pas. Kiedy Tony się podnosi, mamrocze z niezadowoleniem, obejmując go mocnie. 

– Siku – nalega Tony. Loki pomrukuje niechętnie, ale go puszcza. 

Po szybkiej wędrówce do łazienki, Tony wpełza z powrotem do łóżka, ocierając się policzkiem o ramię Lokiego, aż ten obraca się na bok i przyciąga Tony’ego do siebie, aby jeszcze się z nim poprzytulać. 

– Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – mamrocze wreszcie Tony. Loki przeczesuje jego włosy palcami i gdyby Tony tylko mógł, mruczałby teraz. 

– Nieszczególnie – odpowiada Loki. – A ty?

– Sesja zdjęciowa na expo – wzdycha Tony. Ma ją zapisaną na popołudnie i pewnie nie potrwa długo, więc raczej sobie z tym poradzi, ale teraz irytuje go sama myśl o pójściu gdziekolwiek zamiast spędzenia reszty dnia z Lokim. 

– Więc powinienem pozwolić ci jeszcze pospać, bo wyglądasz na wykończonego – drażni się z nim Loki. 

Na to jest tylko jedna odpowiedź. 

– Photoshop. 

– Nie potrzebujesz tego – zbywa go Loki. – Wyglądasz doskonale. – Bóg nie jest fanem tego typu rzeczy. Kiedy byli w Japonii, urządził mu dwudziestominutową pogadankę o ludzkiej tendencji do ujednolicania wyglądu wszystkich, zaczynającą się od podkładów i prowadzącą przez photoshopa, aż do magicznych iluzji. Nie podoba mu się idea, jaka za tym stoi; to, że ludzie muszą wyglądać w określony sposób, aby być akceptowanymi. 

– Kochanie, twoja idea doskonałości nie jest zbyt ziemska – mówi Tony. – Nie to, że się z tobą nie zgadzam, jestem zachwycający. Ale żeby to wydrukowali, muszę wyglądać nieludzko dobrze. 

Loki prycha z pogarda i chowa twarz w jego włosach. W końcu ponownie zasypiają. 

Kiedy Tony znowu się budzi, Loki całuje go w kark i masuje mu barki. 

– Już zaczynałem myśleć, że będę musiał cię obudzić – mruczy, całując jego obojczyk. 

– Hmm, chciałbym wiedzieć, jak byś to zrobił – wzdycha Tony głosem schrypniętym od snu. 

Przesuwa dłonią po plecach Lokiego i obejmuje jego tyłek. 

– Chyba już się nie dowiesz – wzdycha Loki, jedną rękę wsuwając pomiędzy ich ciała i chwytając jego członek. 

– Pozostaje mi zgadywać . – Tony zagryza dolną wargę i rozkłada nogi. 

– I pewnie będziesz mieć rację. – Loki gryzie go w szyję i zacieśnia uchwyt, zaczynając mu obciągać, aż Tony jęczy. 

Tony pojękuje i zaciska palce na jego tyłku, zanim odwzajemni przysługę, wsuwając własną rękę pomiędzy ich ciała, aby odnaleźć członek Lokiego. Bóg pojękuje z radością i pochyla się, przyciągając go do niezdarnych pocałunków, aż obaj dochodzą na siebie nawzajem. 

Biorą prysznic i jedzą lekkie śniadanie: jajecznicę i cupcake’i. Kiedy Tony wraca do domu, zabiera resztę słodkości ze sobą, ku wielkiej radości Clinta, którego spotyka na korytarzu. 

– Och – Clint wzdycha, kiedy wgryza się cupcake, brzmiąc jak człowiek, który właśnie spotkał boga, co jest bliskie prawdy. – O Boże. Proszę, nigdy z nim nie zrywaj, bo będę musiał cię zabić. 

– Dzięki, Clint, jesteś prawdziwym przyjacielem – odpowiada sarkastycznie Tony. 

Bruce wybiera ten moment, aby wejść do kuchni, zatrzymując się wpół kroku, kiedy widzi pudełko w rękach Tony’ego. 

– Cupcake’i?

– Chcesz jednego? – Tony wyciąga pudełko w jego stronę, a Bruce w mgnieniu oka porywa ciastko. 

– Są przepyszne – wzdycha doktor. – Proszę, nigdy nie przestawaj sypiać z Lokim. 

Tony wywraca oczyma. 

– Nie zamierzam przestawać, dopiero zacząłem. 

– Co zacząłeś? – Steve słyszy koniec ich rozmowy, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju razem z Thorem, obaj wyglądają, jakby właśnie wyszli spod prysznica. Tony próbuje się nie zastanawiać, czy kąpali się razem. 

– Sypiać z Lokim – wyjaśnia Tony, wyciągając do nich pudełko. Biorą po ciastku, wyglądając, jakby słońce właśnie wyszło zza chmur.

– Dobrze to słyszeć, przyjacielu – mówi wreszcie Thor z pełnymi ustami. 

– Uhm, dzięki. – Tony wymienia z Clintem zaniepokojone spojrzenia. 

– Żałowałbym bardzo, gdybym musiał zabić mojego brata, aby przywrócić ci honor – kontynuuje Thor niefrasobliwie. – Cieszę się więc, że zachowaliście właściwe zasady postępowania. 

Taaka, Tony nie zamierza się w to zagłębiać. 

– Gdzie jest Natasha?

– Powinna być… 

– Tutaj – mówi Natasha, wchodząc do pokoju. – Z jakiej okazji ta konferencja? Jest już po śniadaniu, a za wcześnie na lunch. 

– Przyszło jedzenie – wyjaśnia Clint. – Konkretnie to Tony przyniósł cupcake’i. 

Wzrok Natashy skupia się na pudełku, które trzyma Stark, jak celownik wyrzutni rakiet z samonaprowadzaniem. 

– Hmm – mówi, zamykając oczy, kiedy wgryza się w ciastko, które podał jej mężczyzna. 

I zostały mu już tylko dwa. 

Inni też to zauważyli. Wpatrują się w niego w mniej lub bardziej oczywisty sposób. 

– Jedno jest moje – zastrzega z szybko, zanim zaczną zawierać przymierza i walczyć ze sobą nawzajem. – A drugie jest… Clinta. 

Clint natychmiast wyrywa mu ostatnie ciastko. 

– Dlaczego ja? – pyta chwilę później z pełnymi ustami. 

– Bo ciebie lubię najbardziej – odpowiada po prostu Tony. Clint natychmiast to podchwytuje, przechylając głowę i trzepocząc rzęsami. 

– O rety, panie Stark – wzdycha, kładąc dłonie na piersi. – Jakże to śmiałe wyznanie z pańskiej strony!

Tony zerka na niego i sugestywnie porusza brwiami. 

– Możesz nagrodzić mnie później. 

Clint zaczyna się śmiać, przerywając zgrywanie się. 

– W twoich snach, Stark. 

– Naprawdę nie – odpowiada Tony, przez co Clint śmieje się jeszcze mocniej. 

Później, po sesji zdjęciowej, Tony wysyła Lokiemu mailem zdjęcie, które podoba mu się najbardziej, i to, które wybrała Pepper, oba przed obróbką komputerową. Na pierwszym wygląda jak rekin biznesu, pyszałkowato i sarkastycznie, a na drugim śmieje się swobodnie z czegoś, co ktoś powiedział, nie pamięta już nawet, co to było.

Pierwsze zdjęcie sprawia, że mam ochotę zrobić z tobą nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. Na drugim jesteś po prostu piękny odpisuje mu Loki. 

Aby ukryć speszony rumieniec – niewiele razy zdarzyło mu się, żeby ktoś nazwał go pięknym – Tony odpisuje Jakie rzeczy?

Loki wysyła mu długi, szczegółowy, ale nie wulgarny opis tego, co miał na myśli, tego, jak oprze o biurko i przerżnie ostro – albo wkradnie się do jego biura, schowka pod biurkiem i będzie go ssał. 

Po tym, jak zajął się nagłym problemem wynikłym poprzez przeczytanie tego maila, Tony dzwoni do Lokiego. 

– To było niegrzeczne – mówi, gdy tylko Loki odbiera. 

– Och tak – mruczy Loki. – Podobało ci się?

– Bardzo. Masz dzisiaj czas?

– Mam deadline na poniedziałek rano – tłumaczy mu Loki przepraszająco. – Ale jeśli zniesiesz moją lekcję tańca we wtorek, możemy spędzić wieczór razem. 

Tango połączenie z tańcem na leżąco, jaki będą potem uprawiać? Och tak. 

– Po co się tak stroisz? – pyta Clint, kiedy Tony przechodzi obok salonu w drodze do wyjścia we wtorkowy wieczór.

– Lekcja tańca! – krzyczy w ich stronę, nie zatrzymując się, aby mogli sobie z niego pożartować. 

Loki czeka na niego przed wejściem do studia. Całują się i Loki prowadzi go do środka, gdzie kilka osób wymienia już uprzejmości. 

– Trochę tu snobują – mamrocze mu Loki do ucha, prowadząc go do miejsca, w którym zmienia się buty. – Szybko się uczę, więc w zeszłym tygodniu przenieśli mnie z klasy dla początkujących do średniozaawansowanej i niektórym tutaj nie bardzo się to podoba. Zwłaszcza, że jak dotąd nie przychodziłem z partnerem i musieli przez to rozdzielać pary, a ktoś kończył, tańcząc z instruktorką. 

– Jak śmiałeś – mruczy Tony sarkastycznie. Loki wspominał mu już o tym. Powiedział, że ma zamiar popisać się Tonym, przyprowadzając go tam z sobą. Ale przepraszał go i zapewniał, że jeśli nie chce, nie musi przychodzić, Loki sam sobie z nimi poradzi. Ale Tony nie ma nic przeciwko. Kiedyś wykorzystywano go już do takiego właśnie celu i w zależności od tego, kto i jak to robił, Tony czuł się mniej lub bardziej tak – wykorzystany. Ale z Lokim jest inaczej. Wie, że Loki nie chce go tam tylko dlatego. W zasadzie całkiem nieźle bawi go pomruk, jaki przechodzi przez tłum, kiedy zostaje rozpoznany. 

Jakaś kobieta zaczyna klaskać, aby przyciągnąć uwagę grupy. 

– Witajcie wszyscy, zaczynamy zajęcia z tańca latynoskiego dla średniozaawansowanych. W tym tygodniu ćwiczymy tango i, jak widzę, wszyscy przyprowadzili partnerów, wspaniale. Bez dalszego przeciągania ustawcie się w pozycje. Zatańczmy! 

Tony nigdy nie chodził na lekcje. Miał prywatną instruktorkę (i dawała mu korki z więcej niż tylko tańca, co strasznie irytowało jego ojca, ale nauczył się wtedy wielu przydatnych rzeczy). Tańczenie z Lokim jest lepsze. Nie jest bardziej utalentowany niż instruktorka ani nikt inny, z kim wcześniej Stark pląsał (tym razem bez podtekstu), ale posiada wrodzoną elegancję i szybko się przystosowuje. Dopasowanie się do siebie zajmuje im dziesięć minut, a Loki z łatwością, naturalnie reaguje na wskazówki Tony’ego. 

– Pięknie, jesteście cudownie zsynchronizowani – chwali ich instruktorka, gdy przechodzi obok. – Tańczyliście już razem?

– Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy tańczymy w pionie – odpowiada Tony z uśmiechem.

Kobieta się śmieje. 

– Tak, znajomość ciała zawsze pomaga w tańcu, zwłaszcza tak intymnym jak tango. 

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko i obraca Lokim, aby go pochylić. Kiedy się podnoszą, gładko i bez słowa zamieniają się miejscami w prowadzeniu. 

– Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, do czego będziecie zdolni, kiedy już się ze sobą oswoicie – komentuje instruktorka, zanim odejdzie. Po pewnym czasie zaczyna się przerwa. Serwują szampana i zimną wodę z cytryną, a ludzie zaczynają rozmawiać w niewielkich grupkach. Pewna kobieta natychmiast do nich dołącza wraz ze znudzonym mężczyzną. 

Małżeństwo, zauważa Tony natychmiast. On ma romans, a ona o tym wie. Obaj udają, że jest inaczej. Kiedyś Stark mógłby być zainteresowany uwiedzeniem sfrustrowanej żony, ale to już dawno minęło. Skończył z tym po Afganistanie i z pewnością nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. 

– Loki – odzywa się kobieta przesadnie słodkim tonem. – Widzę, że w tym tygodniu nie jesteś sam. Kim jest twój przyjaciel?

– Jego chłopak – poprawia ją Tony, uśmiechając się słodko. 

Loki kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców.

– To jest Tony. Tony, to Pamela i Andrew. 

Tony nie podaje im ręki. Bardzo uważa na to, kogo dotyka, a ponieważ jest słynny i bogaty, zazwyczaj uchodzi mu to na sucho. 

– Więc, Tony – zaczyna Pamela, odwracając się w jego stronę i mizdrząc się. – Czy już… 

– Loki! – przerywa jej głośny krzyk. – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, muszę z tobą pilnie porozmawiać. – Inna kobieta pojawia się znikąd i łapie wolne ramię Lokiego, prowadząc go (razem z Tonym) na bok i machając przepraszająco do Pameli. 

– Naprawdę nie muszę z tobą rozmawiać, chciałam cię tylko od niej odciągnąć. To okropna plotkara. Ten nieszczęśliwy, harpiowaty typ, sam wiesz – zwraca się do Tony’ego. 

Tony potakuje. 

– Znam ten typ. 

– Dziękuję, Tina – mówi Loki. Tina mruga do nich i odchodzi, pewnie po to, aby dołączyć do męża. 

– Jest sympatyczną kobietą, która lubi brać innych pod swoje skrzydła – wyjaśnia Loki, kiedy Tina znika, i pochyla się, aby go pocałować. 

– Hmm – pomrukuje Tony obojętnie. Naprawdę nie obchodzi go to zbytnio. Głównie dlatego, że Loki też niezbyt się przejmuje. – Lubię z tobą tańczyć. 

Loki uśmiecha się, zaskoczony i zachwycony. 

– Też lubię z tobą tańczyć. 

– Facet po prawej robi nam zdjęcia – zauważa Tony, wskazując ruchem głowy właściwy kierunek, gdzie ktoś bezczelnie celuje w nich telefonem komórkowym. 

– Mogę je skasować, jeśli sobie życzysz – proponuje Loki, nie patrząc nawet w tamtym kierunku. – Po drugiej stronie sali też robią nam zdjęcia. Pamela wyciągnęła już swój telefon. 

– Pomyślę o tym. 

– Po prostu daj mi znać, zanim któreś z nich wyjdzie – mówi Loki, biorąc go za rękę i prowadząc z powrotem na parkiet. 

Tony zastanawia się nad tym. Konsekwencją wycieku ich zdjęć będzie zaostrzenie uwagi mediów przez kilka tygodni. To nic nowego i już dawno przestał się tym przejmować, więc to nie jest problemem. Nie podoba mu się fakt, że ci ludzie zarobią na tym pieniądze. Poza tym może i był całe życie przyzwyczajony do naruszania jego prywatności przez dupków, którzy na tym zarabiają, ale tym razem dręczą tym także Lokiego i to go wnerwia. 

Kiedy wyjaśnia to Lokiemu, jego chłopak tylko się śmieje i zbywa jego obawy. 

– Nie dbam o tych ludzi. Jeśli przejmujesz się tym ze względu na mnie, odpuść sobie. 

W końcu wychodzą. Po tańcach Loki zabiera go do domu. Jedzą coś na szybko – Loki przygotował wcześniej cudowną sałatkę ziemniaczaną – i idą do łóżka. 

Kilka godzin później Loki przesuwa paznokciem wzdłuż jego nagich pleców, posyłając ciepłe iskierki po wymęczonych mięśniach. 

– Jutro będziemy w każdym plotkarskim magazynie – zauważa cicho. 

– I co z tego? – mruczy sennie Tony. 

– Zastanawiam się – Loki wzrusza ramionami i pochyla się, aby pocałować jego ramię. – Nigdy dotąd nie bywałeś widywany z mężczyznami, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. 

Lokiemu chodzi o pocałunek, bardzo intymny i całkowicie nieplatoniczny. Ma rację, były już plotki na jego temat, ale wszystko, co ludzie mieli na ich potwierdzenie, to zdjęcia z Tonym pochylającym się nieco za blisko w czyjąś stronę. To bardziej kwestia przypadku niż celowe działanie, bo Tony’ego generalnie bardziej pociągają kobiety, a mężczyźni w jego sferze są bardziej dyskretni. 

Tony odwraca głowę, aby spojrzeć na Lokiego kątem oka. 

– Wciąż pytasz, czy nie mam nic przeciwko?

Loki wzrusza ramionami i pochyla się w jego stronę. 

– Bardziej pytam, na czym stoimy. Nie sądzę, aby opinia publiczna miała na ciebie jakikolwiek wpływ. 

Tony odwraca się na bok, marszcząc brwi, i wpatruje się w Lokiego. 

– Proponowałeś mi partnerstwo, prawda? A ja się zgodziłem i odpowiedziałem na konkury. 

– Więc jesteśmy partnerami – naciska Loki. 

– Tak. – Tony dalej marszczy brwi i siada. – Czemu…?

Loki wzrusza ramionami. 

– Po prostu chciałem tu usłyszeć. – Pochyla się i całuje go delikatnie. 

– Okej. – Nie może powiedzieć, aby całkowicie nie rozumiał tej potrzeby usłyszenia, że należy się do kogoś. – Jesteśmy partnerami. Tak powiem każdemu, kto o to spyta. 

Loki uśmiecha się słodko i pochyla, aby Tony też mógł posmakować tej słodyczy.


End file.
